Shindig
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam attend a few parties before their wedding. Sequel to Window of Opportunity. This story is cross over with Stargate Atlantis
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Shindig**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Season eight**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack& Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam attend a few parties before their wedding. Sequel to Window of Opportunity.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis **

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: You might want to read the series that starts with 'Jack's Secret' for this to make better sense. **

**SONGS:**

It had been three weeks since Sam visited Pete's grave. Jack and Sam had hardly seen each other once since Sam had been busy off world at the Alpha and Gamma sites.

Jack was in the gate room when SG-22 returned from off world. They had been talking for a couple of minutes then the gate started spinning and the alarms sounded.

They all watched as the defence teams ran into the room and waited with their guns raised. When the wormhole formed, the iris closed. Jack turned and looked up into the control room.

"Getting the Alpha site IDC, Sir."

"Open the iris." Jack turned around just as the iris opened.

They all waited, then two figures stepped on the ramp and the gate shut down.

"Stand down. SG-22, we will debrief on Tuesday morning at 1000."

"Yes, Sir."

Then SG-22 and the defence team walked out of the gate room just as the two figures walked down the ramp and then stopped in front of Jack.

"Welcome back, Dad," Jack said as he shook Jacob's hand.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Welcome back… Colonel," Jack said as he smiled.

"It's good to be back… Sir," Sam said as she smiled.

"So is everything ok at the Alpha site?"

"For now."

"Ok. Well why don't I meet you both at home then since it's almost 1700?"

"Sure. I could do with a soak in the tub right now."

"Ok. I'll be home in couple of hours. I'll bring something home… what would you like for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Jack," Jacob responded.

"Pizza," Sam said.

"Ok pizza it is. See you both then."

After Jacob and Sam had their post mission exams and showers, they dressed in their civvies before leaving the base for the night. Jacob and Sam talked until she parked her car in the garage.

They walked into the house and down to their rooms where they put their bags on their beds. Sam walked back and into the kitchen so she could get her a drink.

When she opened the fridge door, she was shocked to see it full of drinks and food. She selected a bottle of water out then closed the door just as Jacob walked in.

"Jack's been shopping."

"What, you mean there is more than beer and old salsa in the fridge?" Sam giggled.

"Yep, take a look. I'm going to go have that soak in the tub." She walked past Jacob, down the hall to the master bedroom, and into the bathroom where she put the plug in and turned the taps on.

Jacob opened the fridge door and raised his eyebrows. He chose a bottle of juice then closed the door.

'_At least there are no eels in the fridge,'_ Selmac said as she laughed.

'Funny, Sel, he might buy some on the way home,' Jacob said smiling.

'_Very funny… he might buy one of those packets of snakes.'_

'He might.'

They walked down and into the living room where Jacob picked up the cordless phone and pressed speed dial five just as he sat down on the couch. All Jacob got was the answering machine, so he left a message before hanging up.

He put the phone on the coffee table then picked up the TV remote and turned it on and flicked through the channels to find a station with news so he could get caught up on what had been happening on Earth. Instead, he came across an old movie that was one of his favorites, so he and Selmac decided to watch it.

When Jack arrived, it was after seven o'clock. He smiled when Sam greeted him.

"Hey, missed you," he said, smiling, then gave her a kiss.

"Missed you too, Jack."

"Mmm, you smell wonderful."

"I just had my bath and made Dad's bed."

"How are you feeling?" They walked into the living room.

"Relaxed. It's good to be home."

"Good. Hi, Dad."

"Jack."

Jack put the pizzas on the table when he saw their drinks on the coffee table.

"Daniel and Teal'c will be back tomorrow. They are with SG-2 on a three-day mission"

"Three days… Daniel found some artifacts?" Sam asked as she opened the first box.

"Yep, it was going to take them thirteen hours to reach some sort of temple that the UAV revealed."

"That should make Daniel very happy."

"Oh he is. He bugged me for two days before I let him go." Sam couldn't help laughing as she recalled how Jack and Daniel loved to 'discuss' issues in their own special way. Jacob just smiled as he picked up a slice of pizza.

"Now it's so much quieter on the base."

"Yeah, so, Dad, how long will you be in town?"

"Actually, a whole week. I was hoping to talk to Mark and his family, but they're not home tonight."

"You can try again tomorrow," Jack said smiling. They talked for a couple of hours before going to bed for the night.

When Jack and Sam were in bed, they kissed and made love three times before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jack got up and put on a pair of sweat pants, he went to relieve himself and wash his hands before walking out of the bedroom leaving Sam to sleep a bit longer. He walked into the kitchen to see Jacob making himself a cup of tea.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Jack. Sam still sleeping?"

"Yep. I'm going to wake her in few minutes. So, pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me. What's the date today?"

"The fourth."

"Independence day?"

"Yep. Teal'c, Daniel, Cassie, Mom, Dad and the families are coming at lunch time for a barbecue shindig. Then we will all head into town for the parade. Afterwards, we'll go to the Garden of the Gods. There's a carnival in town and fireworks tonight."

"What about Mark…?"

"They're here, staying at a hotel," Jack said, smiling.

"Does Sam know?"

"No, not yet. If you want, you can go visit with them while I show Sam some land that just came up for sale."

"Sure. Which hotel?"

"Academy Hotel, on Academy Boulevard."

"Thanks."

Jack reached over and turned on the coffee maker, which he had filled with water and coffee the night before.

"I'll go wake up Sam."

He walked in and closed the door, and then he walked over and sat on the bed. He leaned over, kissing her softly on her lips. When he pulled back, he smiled to see her gorgeous blue eyes looking at him.

"Morning, beautiful," he said.

"Morning. Come back to bed."

"I would love to, Sam, but Dad is up and I'm making pancakes for breakfast."

"Mmm, sounds good… with blueberries?"

"Don't worry, I know how you like yours." He couldn't resist just one more kiss.

"Do you have to work today?"

"Nope."

"So what have you planned for this morning?"

"Well, after breakfast, I'm going to take you to see some land that came up for sale last week."

"Where, how much?" she asked as she sat up.

"It's in the Black Forest area, two acres of mostly flat land, and only ten minutes from the Academy."

"You're joking! No, you're not joking, have you already seen the land?" Jack smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No telling, so come on, up you get." Sam laid back down just as Jack stood.

"Sam." He looked down at her.

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack leaned over her and kissed her, and then he quickly pulled the sheet off her then stood.

"Jack, did you have to do that?"

"Yep, come on."

He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer just as Sam got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom yelling out, "Revenge can be sweet, Jack." Then she closed the door.

Jack shook his head. He pulled out some clothes then he got dressed in jeans, boxers, shirt and socks. He had just finished getting dressed when Sam walked out and over to him then gave him a kiss.

"You just wait until tonight, Jack. I'll let you worry all day today about what my revenge will be." She grabbed his crotch and gave it a light squeeze then let go.

"Sam!"

"Yes, Jack?" she said smiling as she turned and walked to the other dresser and opened a drawer.

"You're going to pay later."

"Oh I'm looking forward to it." Sam pulled out a blue silk and lace panties and bra set.

Jack saw what she had selected and watched her put them on. Sam knew that he loved her wearing sexy underwear, because it always turned him on.

"Damn you, Sam!" He walked to the door and opened it and walked out. Just as he was closing the door, he heard Sam giggle.

Once Sam was dressed, she made the bed before walking out of the bedroom and down and into the kitchen.

When Jack returned to the kitchen, Jacob was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper.

"Having problems getting Sam out of bed?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, but I managed."

"Ah ha, you're in trouble aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll live… I hope." Jacob smiled. Jack started putting together the ingredients he needed and started making pancakes while talking to Jacob until Sam walked into the kitchen and over to Jacob.

"Morning Dad, Selmac." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Sam. Did you sleep well last night?" He gave her a wink.

"Yep, I hope we weren't too loud last night."

"No, not at all."

"Uh huh." She walked around the bar and over to the coffee maker where Jack was pouring the hot beverage into a couple of mugs, then he passed one to Sam.

"Thanks, Jack." They talked about the day's plans and things that had been happening at the SGC while Jack cooked breakfast.

After they had finished eating and the dishes were done, Jack and Sam left so they could look at the land. Jacob left a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack and Sam talked more about their wedding plans. Jack drove down 'Hodgen road' for few minutes until they were just past 'Volmer road' where he slowed down then stopped when they saw the For Sale sign.

They got out and walked over to the sign. They looked around to see how far away their neighbours would be, and guessed about the boundaries to get an idea of the shape of the area.

"Well, what do you think Sam?"

"I love it, it's perfect!"

"Well then tomorrow, let's go make an offer." They hugged and kissed.

"Jack, there's only one problem."

"Sam?"

"What if there's an emergency on the base, it would take…"

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

"You know I do."

"Good, so shall we head back home? We're going to have a lot of guests showing up at lunch time." Sam pulled back from his embrace.

"Guests? What guests and how many?"

"Lots of people, mainly family."

"Jack!" He just smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Let's go home."

"Jack, why today?"

"Sam, what's today?"

"The third."

"Nope, the fourth." Sam's eyes widened.

"You're joking."

"Nope, come on we're having a big party." They walked over to Jack's truck and got in.

"You better tell me what you have planned for today, Jack."

"I will." He leaned over and gave her a kiss before putting his seat belt on and starting the engine.

Then they were on their way back to his house. Jack told Sam what the plans were and who was expected to be there. Sam did some calculations and looked at Jack.

"Jack, do you realize we are going to have over one hundred guests?"

"Yep."

"What am I going to do with you?" Jack just smiled.

They saw a truck leaving their drive way just as they neared their house. Jack pulled his truck up in front of the house since there were vans at the garage. They got out and walked around to the back of the house to see tables, chairs, and serving tables being set up. They saw four large barbecues fired up and two cooks working back and forth.

They could smell the barbecued beef, chicken and pork. They walked over to the staff to talk to them for few minutes before leaving them to their work. They returned to the front of the house and walked inside just as the phone rang.

Jack went to answer it while Sam walked down to the bathroom where she could relieve herself. When Sam returned, she saw Jack in the kitchen getting a drink out of the fridge

"Want one?"

"Yes thanks." Jack got Sam her diet soda and passed it to her while he got bottle of water for himself.

"Thanks. Who was on the phone?"

"Daniel. SG2 returned half an hour ago, he and Teal'c will be here in an hour."

"Ok. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." He took a mouth full of water.

"Jack." He turned to her.

"The higher ups want someone to take over SG1 because you have hardly been on it in the last few months since your promotion."

"Any ideas who's going to be assigned?"

"Yes. You might know the guy: Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"The pilot who risked his life over Antarctica a couple of years ago and received the Medal of Honor?"

"Yeah, that's him. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he was three years behind me at the Academy."

"Ah, well he's going to be taking over."

"When does he arrive?"

"Next week."

"Hopefully, I'll be here."

"I'll make sure. Oh, and Haley will be on the team since she's been promoted to first lieutenant."

"So it's going to be a five person team?"

"Yes, but since you're hardly on the team… you still will be able to go off world."

"I know." Jack put his bottle down then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist while looking into her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's going to feel strange…"

"Not going off world with the rest of SG1, watching their six?" He lowered his hands on to Sam's butt and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah. Now I know how you feel."

"Well, let's forget about work for today, ok?"

"Try telling that to Daniel," she said, smiling, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, don't remind me." They kissed just as they heard a car arrive.

"Who can that be?" They broke apart and walked to the front door. Jack looked through the blinds to see Cassie getting out of her car.

"It's only Cassie." He opened the front door.

Cassie looked up as she closed and locked her car. She smiled when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Jack, Sam." She hurried up the steps to hug them both.

"Morning, Cassie. Are you looking forward to today?"

"Yep, we know how you love a great party, Jack!"

"Just as long as there is cake," Sam said with a giggle, then Cassie and Sam laughed.

"Hey there's no party without cake!"

"We know," Sam said. They walked back into the house and into the living room.

"How are things at college, Cassie?"

"Boring!"

"Boring?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've done two years in one and I graduate next month, then the Air Force."

"We know that you are smart, like Sam is. Are you sure you want to join the Air Force?" Jack asked.

"Well, I could join the Marines," she replied, grinning at him.

"No, you are not going to be one of those jar heads!"

"Well then?" She folded her arms while raising her eyebrows. Jack shook his head.

"Would you like something to drink, Cassie?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thanks."

"You know where they are," Jack said.

"I know." She walked out of the living room.

"She's growing up so fast," Jack said, not quite whining.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that she came to Earth."

"Yeah, I still can't believe it's been seven years."

"I know. Look at her now, Janet would be proud of her for following in her footsteps."

"Yeah."

Then Cassie returned, so they sat and talked for about twenty minutes, until they heard vehicles pull up into their driveway, so Jack went to see who it was.

"Family's here." He opened the door and walked outside.

Sam and Cassie followed Jack and went to greet Jack's family. Since the whole family had arrived, they walked around to the back of the house, talking and laughing. They all got themselves drinks while looking around the yard.

"Mom, Dad, we found some land we really like."

"That's wonderful news Jack," his mother replied.

"Thanks. We're going to buy it tomorrow."

"You haven't bought it yet?" John asked, definite surprise in his voice.

"No. We saw it, for the first time, this morning. It's everything we want."

"That is wonderful news. How are things at work?"

"Boring." Jackie laughed.

"You will never change son."

"Oh, but I have, Mom, I have." He turned to look at Sam who was talking to a couple of his sisters while smiling, then turned back to his parents while taking a mouthful of his drink.

"We know you have."

"Can you and Sam make it in couple of weeks for Keith's twenty-first birthday?"

"Yep, we will be there; Reynolds will be looking after things on the base."

"Good, so are you and Sam planning on having any kids?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk about that, I know she will want to have them, but…" He turned, again, to look at Sam who looked over and smiled at Jack, then looked back to continue her conversation. He looked back to his parents.

"You're afraid that you might make the same mistake again."

"Yeah."

"Son, talk to her, don't shut her out like you did with Sara, ok?"

"I will, Dad, I will." They heard the sounds of another car arriving.

"I'll go and see who it is."

He walked around the side of the house and smiled when he saw General Hammond and his family getting out of their car.

"Hi, George, I'm really pleased you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us." They shook hands, and then Jack gave the girls a hugs.

"Is Sam here?" one of the girls asked.

"Yep and so is Cassie. Go on they're around at the back.

"They sure have grown up quickly."

"I know." They continued their conversation as they walked around to the back of the house to join everyone else.

Jack introduce George and his family, then he got them a drink each. They had been talking for just a few minutes when Sam saw her family enter the yard.

"Mark, Jan," she greeted them with hugs.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?"

"I'm really good, thanks." She hugged Kate and Rick, too.

"Hi, Auntie Sam."

"Hi, kids. Cassie's here, go on I know she would love to see you guys." They smiled and walked over to where they saw Cassie playing with some other children.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating this story. Been having problems with the net this past week. so fingers cross that i can get this posted this morning before the internet cut out for the sixth time. Enjoy this chapter and yes please with the feed back reviews :D**

Chapter 3

Just then Daniel and Teal'c showed up. "Hi Daniel, Teal'c."

"Hi, Sam. Where's Jack?"

"He should be around somewhere, come on."

"Sam." She looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" He took hold of her arm and they walked around to the front of the house and then stopped.

"Daniel?"

"Sam, SG2 found an underground chamber."

"Daniel, not today, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Sam, it's from the Ancients; there's a shield protecting it."

"Daniel, not…"

"Sam, we saw there are thousands of drones and ZPMs." Sam looked at Daniel in shock.

"ZPMs?"

"Yes, from what Ferretti could see, there were at least ten of them fully charged and there are more of those Ancient ships, like the one found on Mayborne's planet."

"Well talk to Jack about it in tomorrow's briefing."

"I know."

"Come on, lunch well be ready in a few minutes." They returned to the party and went their separate ways.

When lunch was ready, Jack walked up the steps of his patio and turned around to look at everyone who was there.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he yelled out. Everyone went quiet as they turned to look at Jack.

"Good… thank you all for being here, family and friends. Lunch is ready, so go and help yourselves… oh, and save room for cake."

Every one laughed and chuckled as Jack walked down the steps and over to Sam. When she saw him, she shook her head while smiling at him.

"Cake, Jack?"

"Yep, why not, there's no party without cake."

"Funny."

"Come on, let's go and get some food," He wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed toward the food table and got in line.

They talked about different things while waiting. When they got their lunch and drinks, they walked over to where Jack's parents and Jacob were.

"How's lunch?" Sam asked.

"It's good, Sam." Jacob answered as they sat.

"That's good."

"Jack, what sort of cake is there?"

"We couldn't have just one, so there are vanilla, chocolate, coconut and lemon sponge cakes."

"I'm looking forward to trying a piece, or two." John said.

"You don't need it" Jackie quipped.

"Neither do you, but you love lemon cake," he said smiling gently at her.

"I know and you love chocolate." They both then burst out laughing, to be joined by the others.

They talk about things that had be with the family enjoying their lunch. Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c joined them since the table could seat twelve people around it. Then Mark and his family joined them as well.

They all talked and laughed for the next hour, until Jack saw the cakes being placed on the table. He stood and started to gather all the plates, knives and forks.

"Dessert is ready to be served."

Then he lifted the plates, knives and forks then turned to walked over to the caterers and handed his load to them. He then walked over and picked up two plates and walked along the table to put one slice of each of the different cakes on to the two plates.

He picked up two desert folks and walked back over to the table, while the others were helping themselves.

When he reached the table, he put both plates down then sat back next to Sam.

"Jack you're not going to eat all of that by yourself?" Sam asked when she saw the slices.

"Nope, half each." He passed her a folk while smiling.

"Ah, you want to know which one is the best."

"Yep, and then we know which one to use for our wedding cake." Sam laughed.

Then they tried each of the cakes while the others watched them as they were eating their own. When they finished, they sat back.

"Well, Sam what do you think?"

"They all taste great… I don't know, how about all of them?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Jack, Sam, you both will need to go to the gym in the morning to work off all that cake," Cassie said smiling, making the others laugh.

"Funny, Cassie, funny," Jack said.

They talked for an hour. During that time, the caterers cleaned up everything and started to pack away the things they had brought. When it was time to go, everyone got into cars and other wagons and headed to town where they managed to find a in the big parking lot. They all walked together for ten minutes to the parade route.

They had been there for less than ten minutes when they saw the first float driving toward them. Jack and Sam were holding hands the whole time while watching the floats pass.

When it was over, they all returned to their cars and headed to Garden of the Gods where the carnival was located. They split up into groups and went to have more fun for the next few hours.

Jack and Sam went on several different rides, and consumed loads of cotton candy, drinks, popcorn and hot dogs. They occasionally bumped into members of the family or other SG team members and their families.

When night had fallen and it was time of the fireworks display, every one gathered on the hillside and found good spots, then they sat down and waited.

Jack and Sam were near the top, sitting on a rug that Jack had gone and gotten from his truck. When the show started, Sam was sitting between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her waist while they were leaning against each other.

They watched the fireworks, just like thousands of others did. for the next hour. When it was over, people started heading back to their cars and trucks. When Jack and Sam reached their truck, they waited for the others to show up.

When they did, Jack and Sam spoke to them before leaving to head on home since it had been a long day for them all. When Jack and Sam got home they did their nightly routines before going to bed and making passionate love.

When Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side, "Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Daniel told me about SG2's findings."

"Oh a big honking space weapon?"

"Don't know, yet." He turned to look at her.

"Don't know, then what?"

"ZPM's, for starts, and ships that can go through the 'gate."

"Like the one that was on Mayborne's planet?"

"Yes, and drones… but…"

"But…?"

"They can't get into the room, there's a shield and a palm print panel."

"Oh. Is there any way to get into the room?"

"Yes… you."

"Me?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Jack, it needs someone with the Ancient gene… ZPM's, the ships, they are all from the Ancients."

"Oh, so Daniel wants to go back there?"

"Jack, he will need you to go, too."

"Sam, it takes hours to get there."

"Cassie did say we need to work off all that cake," she said smiling.

"Funny."

"I can go with you and SG1… for old time's sake."

"Why?"

"To check out the ZPMs. At least we can fly back to the Stargate."

"I'll think about it." Sam smiled, gave him a kiss, and then snuggled down again.

"Sam?" She turned to look up at Jack.

"If I say 'no', would you accept my decision?"

"Yes… Jack, if you did say 'no', then you wouldn't know what we will be missing."

"Meaning?"

"SGC's own power source… Atlantis… our own ships with weapons to defend Earth, how about that to start?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ok. Let's get some sleep." She leaned over and gave him another kiss, then snuggled down and closed her eyes.

"I'm not looking forward to the briefing tomorrow." Sam giggled.

"No giggling, Sam!"

Sam knew that Daniel would bug Jack until he gave in and she hoped that Jack did say 'yes' to returning to the planet.

Jack thought about what Sam said and knew that having their own power source for the SGC was a good idea, and so was having at least one ship on Earth for him to use for travelling back and forth from home to the SGC and when he is needed in Washington. He knew it would save billions of dollars every year, and that would relieve many of his budget headaches. He closed his eyes and they both fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning after they made passionate love twice in bed and once in the shower, they finally walked into the kitchen to see Jacob and Cassie there talking and cooking breakfast. Cassie was staying at their place before returning to school.

"Morning, Jack, Sam," Cassie said.

"Morning, Cassie, morning, Dad… mmm, blueberry pancakes," Sam said as she saw what Jacob was cooking.

"Of course, good timing, because breakfast is ready," he said as he put the last pancake on top of the stack that he got out of the oven.

Then he turned off the oven and cooktop, while Sam was pouring cups of coffee for herself and Jack. She followed Jacob into the dining room where he put the plate on the table and the oven mitts on the sideboard before sitting down.

Jack and Cassie were seated since the table was already set. Sam passed Jack his coffee before sitting down herself. They helped themselves while talking and laughing. When they finished fifteen minutes later, Sam and Jack did the dishes. Cassie got ready to leave since she had to be back for her first class of the morning. She gave the three of them hugs before heading out the door.

Jacob watched Jack and Sam as they talked, flirted and laughed while doing the dishes. When finished and everything else was done, they left to head to the airport where they were seeing off their families, since the flights were fifteen minutes apart and Jacob was spending few days with Mark and the family. The kids only had a couple more weeks before having to get ready for the start of the next school session.

After Jack and Sam watched the planes leave, they returned to Jack's truck and got in and Jack drove them to SGC for the day. When they arrived, they kissed and went their separate ways for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Jack walked into his office, he noticed there was a man wearing dress blues looking out the window in the briefing room so Jack walked into the briefing room and stopped.

"Hello." The man jumped then turned around and was shocked to see who was there. He quickly stood at attention and saluted.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell reporting, Sir."

"Relax… at ease, Colonel." Cam lowered his hand and then relaxed.

"Sir?"

"That's my name, so you're taking over SG1?"

"Yes, Sir," he said smiling.

"Ok. Have you met the rest of your team yet?"

"No, Sir, not yet."

"Ok, be here at 1130 hours."

"Yes, Sir." Just then Walter walked into the room.

"General, Sir, the President is on line two for you."

"Thanks, Walter. Damn how does he know when I get here?" He turned and walked into his office, sat at his desk, then looked up.

"Walter," Jack called out, and then Walter appeared in the doorway from the briefing room.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take care of Mitchell will ya? He's taking over SG1. Can you take care of things?"

"Already done, Sir."

"Good man. Can you show him to Daniel's lab?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Dismissed." Walter turned and walked out the door.

Jack picked up the red phone and pressed line two. "Morning Mr President, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Jack asked, smiling.

Jack spoke to the President for the next fifteen minutes then hung up with a smile on his face. Then he noticed SG22 were in the briefing room waiting for him. Jack stood and walked into the briefing room

"Morning guys. So, shall we get started?" He sat and their briefing began.

Sam was working in her lab when she heard footstep and voices. She would know Daniel's voice anywhere. She looked up when Daniel and Cam walked into the room.

"Morning, Daniel."

"Morning, Sam… Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Colonel," Sam said.

"Colonel. So, this is your lab."

"Yes it is… Daniel?" she looked at Daniel

"Sam, you know Jack listens to you."

"Is it about returning to the planet? He knows and is thinking about it."

"In other words, 'no'."

"I'm sure you can convince him," she said, with a grin. Then her phone rang so she walked over to answer it.

"Carter…What happened? Where are you now? Can you beam me up? Ok, give me a minute. Ok, good." She then placed the receiver back on the phone base.

"Sam?" She turned and walked over to her laptop.

"Prometheus' hyperdrive is not working." She finished closing down her laptop.

"Will you let General O'Neill know that I'm going to be on the Prometheus?"

"Sure, Sam. Good luck."

"Thanks. Have fun convincing Jack." She gave him a grin just as she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Wow! Was that the Asgard beaming technology?"

"Yes, it was."

"Cool."

Daniel looked at his watch then turned and started to walk out the door.

"Are you coming? We have a briefing in ten minutes."

Cam followed Daniel out of Sam's lab and back to his lab to get his notes, then to the briefing room. When Daniel and Cam walked into the briefing room, Teal'c, SG2, and Jack were there.

"You're late, Daniel."

"Sorry, Jack, we were talking with Sam," Daniel said as he and Cam took their places at the table.

"Ah ha, shall we get started? Oh, this is Colonel Mitchell, he's taking over SG1."

"Hi," Cam said.

"Shall we get started, Daniel?"

"Sure. Before I forget, Sam was beamed up to Prometheus, hyperdrive problems."

"Again? Thanks."

Daniel started the briefing about what he and Colonel Ferretti had found on the planet. An hour and a half later Daniel sat down.

"Thank you Daniel. I'll be expecting your reports by Friday."

"Jack, what about the ships, the ZPM's?"

"I know all about them Daniel and I've spoken to the President this morning." He stood and gathered his papers.

"Jack?" Jack looked at Daniel.

"Yes? Yes, SG1 and 2 can return to the planet tomorrow morning. You will be leaving at 0800 hours. Now, if you will excuse me, it's…" he looked at his watch.

"It after one and I'm hungry. Dismissed."

He turned and walked into his office where he put his papers on his desk, then walked out the other door. SG1 and 2 gathered their papers while talking about their day's plans and the upcoming mission. Then they walked out of the briefing room.

Jack went to Sam's lab to find she hadn't returned, so he walked down to the mess hall and got some lunch. He sat at one of the tables and started eating while thinking about Sam and the mission, which made him smile. He knew that SG1 and 2 were going to be shocked when they learned that Sam and he were going along, for old time's sake.

When he finished his lunch he returned to his office and paperwork for the rest of the day.

That evening, Jack was just about to leave his office when Sam walked in.

"Hey, everything alright?" he asked when he stood.

"Yeah, just spent the last six hours working on the hyperdrive."

"Daniel told me. How did it go?" He stepped around his desk and up to her.

"I got it fixed."

"Good. Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." They walked out of the office together.

"So what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know what have you got in mind?"

"O'Malley's."

"Sure."

They went to the locker room and got changed, and then they meet up at the elevators and headed topside while talking.

"Sam, we're going off world tomorrow." Sam turned to him.

"What made you decide that?"

"I spoke to the President. It seems that Daniel called General Hammond and told him all about it. He spoke to the President, who then called me this morning about it."

"Does Daniel know?"

"That SG1 and 2 are going, yes, about you and me joining them, nope," he said smiling. Sam shook her head at him.

"What, don't you want to see the look on his face tomorrow?"

"And the others."

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, it will be one way of you getting some exercise, Jack"

"Funny, Sam, I do get plenty of exercise, thank you." He waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh.

"Very funny, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped off the elevator and walked to the checkpoint while teasing each other.

A few minutes later, Jack drove them out of the mountain and towards O'Malley's for dinner. They were there for two hours before driving home. That night they made love three times before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning SG1 and 2 were waiting in the gate room. Daniel looked at his watch for the tenth time then he looked at Colonel Ferretti, the leader of SG2.

"Daniel, why are you looking at your watch again?"

"Well for one, it's 0810 hours, and there's no Jack to see us off."

"Perhaps he has other things on his mind this morning," Ferretti said while smirking. The others chuckled.

"Funny, and no, when Jack says 0800 hours, he means it and he's never late, this is not like him."

Then the doors opened and they all turned to see Jack and Sam walking into the gate room, with smiles on their faces and wearing mission gear. SG1 and 2 were shocked when they saw how both Jack and Sam were dressed.

"Morning, kids, sorry we we're late." Then there was a click. Jack turned to see Sam with a camera in hand. Then he turned back to see the shocked looks on their faces.

"Jack what's going on, are you coming with us?"

"Yep… Carter is coming as well. She wants to check out all the goodies." He turned to look up to the control room.

"Dial it up." He turned to Daniel just as the gate started spinning.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

"What, and miss the shocked looks on your faces?" he asked grinning.

"Just like old times, Sir," Ferretti said, also smiling.

"Yep, and if I want to join you guys and gals, I can, after all I am 'The Man', I can do whatever I want."

"Within reason," Sam said. He turned to her.

"Spoil sport," Then he turned to look at the others.

"So, ready for that long walk kids?"

"Are you, Jack?"

"Yep… just like old times."

"Indeed" Teal'c said. They heard the kawoosh as the wormhole formed.

"Ok, campers, move out."

Hailey used the remote to move 'FRED' up the ramp and through the gate with her close behind. The others followed until only Jack, Sam and Cam remained.

"I've been looking forward to this."

"I hope you didn't have a big breakfast, Mitchell," Jack said.

"Yes sir, I did. Why?"

Jack smiled and looked at Sam, and then he gave her a nod. They both pushed Cam through the gate, and then they walked through themselves. Once they were on the other side, the gate shut down.

"Oh, man."

Cam ran down the steps and passed the others heading toward the closest trees. They all heard him being sick. Jack and Sam look at each other with grins on their faces.

"Well, Carter, at least you didn't lose your lunch."

"I know, Sir." They walked down the steps and over to the DHD and waited for Cam to return. When he did he looked pale.

"I didn't realize that going through the gate could cause me to throw up." Jack walked past him patting him on the shoulder.

"Next time, don't eat a big meal before going off world."

"I'll remember that, Sir."

"Ok campers, which way?"

"North, Sir," Hailey replied.

"Ok north it is."

"Hey, Carter, remember your first trip through the gate?" Ferretti asked.

"Yes, I remember. At least I didn't lose my lunch," she said smiling back.

"That's true. Ah, the good old days."

"Yeah, we sure had some good, and bad, missions."

"That's true. Remember what the general did with the moonshine?"

"How can I forget that?"

"What happened?" Cam asked as he caught up and walked next to Sam.

"On our first mission to Abydos, the General, who was then a colonel tried out the Abydonian moonshine. He accidently sprayed it all over me," Sam said laughing. Ferretti laughed along with her.

"Yeah, he said it was 'real smooth'."

Sam looked at Jack who was just in front of them. She could tell he was smiling at the memory.

They all talked for the next few hours about the humorous things that happened on different missions that they all had been on, which made them all laugh. They did stop three times for a break and to relieve themselves.

When they finally reached the old temple, it was starting to get dark, so they set up camp and had their dinner while talking more about their previous missions.

"So Carter, why did you choose General O'Neill?"

Ferretti explained his question by telling Cam about the Land of Light mission and what happened to Jack and Sam with the Broca Divide virus. Sam turned to look at Jack, who was looking at her, and then she turned to Cam and smiled.

"Because of his strong genes."

Cam frowned. "Strong genes?"

"Yes, strong genes… strong offspring, babies." Cam thought about it.

"Oh!" Everyone else smiled then Cam looked around the campfire then back to Sam.

"So, after all these years, you two will be able to have… strong offspring?"

"Yep, my good looks and charm and Carter's brains." Sam turned to Jack.

"What about my good looks and charm?"

"There's nothing wrong with your good looks and charm, Sam, after all you did have a lot of admirers and crushes over the years."

"I know and you were jealous of them all." She raised an eyebrow.

"Was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Yes, you were. I saw the look on your face and in your eyes every time," she said smiling.

"Yes. Yes, I was jealous but soon you will be Mrs O'Neill."

"Mrs O'Neill at home but Colonel Carter at work."

"Yeah, I know."

They turned to the others and Sam changed the subject to something else for the next couple of hours. Before they settled in for the night, the watch schedule was set; they did it in pairs since there were nine of them. Jack and Sam shared the first watch and then slept in different tents.

The next morning, after breakfast, they all went to the chamber.

"So this is it," Jack said.

"Yes, Jack."

"Ok." He put his hand over the stone then they saw the shield disappear. Jack walked in first. He saw another stone on the wall and when he touched it, lights came on.

"Wow, look at this place," Daniel said when he stepped next to Jack. They could now see that the room was half the size of the Prometheus.

They walked until they came to rails and looked down to see walls lined with shelves of drones and the floor full of ancient ships and other devices.

"Holy Hannah," Sam said.

They walked along the railing and down steps and went in separate directions. Sam walked over to the ZPMs, while Daniel walked over to where he had spotted writing on a wall.

The others looked around for an hour. Jack eventually walked over to Sam.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Checking out some of these devices."

"Ok. Why don't we take one of these ships to the gate and get SGC to send a message to Atlantis?" Sam turned to Jack and smiled.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we take some of these ZPMs with us and we can send them to Atlantis. Then they can call us when they have received them. We can get four of the Atlantis team with the gene to come here to take some of the ships and drones back with them."

"Good plan, let's go."

Jack helped Sam put seven ZPMs in one of the ships just as Cam and Hailey walk over to them.

"General, what's going on?"

"Carter and I are flying to the gate; you guys will be ok for a while 'til we return."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." He raised his radio.

"Teal'c, Daniel, SG2 listen up, Carter and I are taking one of the ships to the gate. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Yes, Sir," SG2 responded.

"Jack, how long are you going to be away?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"'Cause I would like to stay here for the day." Sam smiled as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Daniel, you can stay. O'Neill out." He turned to Cam.

"Any problems, let Ferretti know."

"Yes, Sir." Sam and Jack walked on to the ship and up the front.

Jack closed the back door as he powered up the engines and lifted the ship off the ground. The information screen popped up and they saw an exit so the ship flew to the exit and out up into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Then they flew to the Stargate. When they got there and landed the ship and Jack opened the back door. They stood up and walk to the back where they picked up the seven ZPMs and walked off the ship. Jack pushed two buttons.

One was to close the back door and the other to make it invisible. Then they walked over to the DHD where Jack dialled Earth. When the wormhole was formed, Jack sent his GDO code since Sam's arms were full.

Then they walked up the ramp and through the gate 'til they were standing on the ramp and the gate shut down behind them. They walked down the ramp just as Jack's third in command walked into the gate room.

"General, is everything ok?"

"Yep. Airmen take these to Carter's lab and don't drop them." Jack and Sam passed the wrapped ZPMs to five airmen, and then they walked out of the gate room.

"ZPMs, Sir?"

"Yep. I have a phone call to make to the President."

"Sir, the President called. He's not happy that you went off world."

"Excuse me? What the hell?"

"Sir," Sam said interrupting him. Jack turned to Sam.

"The Trust."

"Meaning?"

"I think the Trust intercepted the call." Jack thought about it.

"This is not good"

"Colonel, who's in orbit?"

"Prometheus, Sir." Sam turned to Jack.

"Why not go and speak to the President in person, Sir, while I'll take care of the ZPM's and message."

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." He walked out of the gate room leaving Reynolds and Sam standing there for few seconds before they walked out themselves.

"How many ZPMs are there Carter?"

"I didn't get a chance to count them." He smiled.

"You found Ancient devices?"

"Oh yeah. I better get to my lab."

"Sure." Then they went their separate ways.

Sam went to her lab to check and pack four of the ZPMs. Then she made a couple of phone calls before leaving her lab with an Ancient battery box where a single ZPM goes.

She walked down to the main breaker boxes and connected the ZPM to the Stargate circuit breakers. Siler was there to help Sam set up everything. Once they finished, she walked down to the gate room to see the fourth container being put on top of 'FRED' and being strapped down.

"Everything is done, Colonel."

"Thank you. Dismissed." They walked out of the gate room.

Sam pulled out a note and slipped it under one of the ropes, and then she turned and walked out of the gate room and up and into the control room. She sat down at the computer and began typing on the keyboard and the gate started spinning.

Then she picked up the phone and dialled a number that rang in the breaker room. She let it ring twice then hung up. When the eighth chevron was locked the wormhole was formed.

Sam sent the SGC code through, then she stood up and walked over to the remote control area and she made 'FRED' go up the ramp and through the gate. Then the gate shut down a few seconds later. Sam turned to look at the gate then to Walter.

"All we can do is wait."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sure they will be shocked when they see the ZPMs." Sam smiled.

"Indeed."

On Atlantis when the wormhole was formed and the shield raised, Dr Elizabeth Weir walked down to the control area.

"Who is it, Lieutenant?" He turned to her.

"Stargate Command."

"Lower the shields."

Then Colonel John Shepherd and his team arrived. "What's going on?"

"Don't know John. It might be a message from Earth."

"IDC?"

"Stargate Command."

"Dr Weir, we're losing power."

"Look!" McKay exclaimed. They all looked to see 'FRED' coming through the gate, then the gate shut down.

They walked down to the main floor and up to 'FRED'.

"I wonder what's in these containers," McKay said.

"Elizabeth, here's a note." John saw the note with Elizabeth's name on it. John passed it to her and she quickly opened and read it.

"What does the note say?" John asked. Elizabeth then grinned at all of those standing around her.

"It's from Colonel Carter."

"Sam?" McKay asked.

"Yes. She needs four people with the Ancient gene back on Earth, ASAP."

"She's joking, right? The Wraith will be here in four hours," McKay said.

"We haven't got enough power to call the SGC," John said.

"We do now." McKay looked at Elizabeth then to the four containers.

He quickly untied the ropes and opened one. Everyone showed up when word got around about the SGC sent one of their 'FREDs' through the gate. They all saw McKay's shocked but happy face.

"Samantha Carter, I love you!" he yelled for everyone to hear. Then they saw him pick something up and unwrap it.

"It's a fully charged ZPM." He raised it for everyone to see.

Every one cheered with the good news. John stepped forward and opened the second container while McKay lowered the ZPM and put it in the box.

"John?" They all looked as John opened a second one and watched him remove the cloths then turn to them.

"It's a ZPM."

"Help me move these containers," McKay said.

Others stepped forward and helped remove the two top containers, and then John and McKay opened the next two. They turned to each other and then to everyone.

"Four ZPMs," McKay said smiling every one cheered.

"Ok, Rodney, you know what to do with them. John you better choose four to go to Earth."

"Yes, Ma'am." Then everyone went their separate ways with big smiles on their faces.

"John." He stopped and turned to Elizabeth. She passed him the note, so he read it.

'Dr Weir, I know that you are low on power. Here are four fully charged ZPMs to help. I know that the Wraith will be arriving there in few hours. I need four personnel, with the Ancient gene, to return to Earth. SG2, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c have found an underground chamber full of gate ships, drones and ZPMs. We can send you as many ships and drones as you would need to help destroy the twenty Wraith mother ships. Good luck with the fight, Colonel Carter.' He passed it back to Elizabeth.

"Well, it looks like we're getting the fire power we've been needing."

"Yes it does."

"I better go and choose the ones who will be going to Earth."

"John, I want you to be one of them."

"Sure." Then they went their separate ways.

Half an hour later, John Shepherd and three other personnel were in the gate room. Everyone was pleased that they had gotten more power for the gate, lights and shields. They all watched the wormhole being formed and they looked and waited.

"Sending IDC…" then the ones in the control center looked when they saw Sam's face appear on the communications display screen.

"Colonel Carter." Sam smiled.

"Dr Weir, did you receive the four containers ok?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Sam," Rodney said as he stepped in to view.

"Rodney."

"I love you, thank you for the ZPM's" he said smiling.

"I'm pleased that they will help. When you are ready, you can send 'FRED' back."

"We will, Colonel" Elizabeth said.

"Sam, if I was going with the group, I would kiss you in the gate room."

Sam looked at Rodney.

"I'm glad General O'Neill isn't here to hear you say that."

"Why, everyone knows you love me."

"In your dreams Rodney, I'm engaged woman now… Dr Weir, when you're ready."

"Colonel, you have a go," Elizabeth said. Then everyone watched the four personnel and 'FRED' go through the gate.

"They made it through. We will send them back to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you. Weir out." Then the gate shut down.

"I wonder what Sam meant about General O'Neill not being there to hear what I said" Rodney said as he turned to walk away.

At Stargate Command, Sam walked down to greet the four Atlantis team members.

"Colonel Shepherd."

"Colonel Carter, congratulations on your promotion… when was it?"

"Seven weeks ago. Shall we?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam turned and looked up to the control room.

"Dial it up." Then she turned to John.

"How are things on Atlantis?" They heard the gate started spinning.

"Good, Rodney on the other hand…"

"Still whining and being a pain?"

"In the ass, yes." They both smiled.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed."

"True… sorry for your loss. Elizabeth told everyone on the base about what happened."

"Thanks, at least the police got the gang and now they are all serving time for what they did."

"What did they get?"

"Twenty five to life."

"Well, it's a shame we can't take them back with us and give them to the Wraith." Sam smiled just as the worm hole was formed.

"I don't think it would work. Come on let's go and get your ships." They walked up the ramp and through the gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they got to the other side, the gate shut down. Sam stepped forward 'til she touched the ship and she managed to find the two buttons and push them, and then the ship appeared. They walked onto the ship and sat down. Sam was in the passenger seat while John was in the driver's seat.

"Shall we?" Sam asked.

John started up the ship and they flew into the air. Sam told him where to go. They all looked out the forward view screen.

When they were close, "Slow down… go through there." Sam pointed to the opening for the cavern. John guided the ship through the hole for about fifty meters then they were in the underground chamber.

"Land over there."

"Wow, how many ships do you think there are Colonel?"

"Don't know, Captain."

When the ship landed and the door was open, they all got off, Sam was last. She noticed that John and three others had their hands up. Sam stepped out when she saw Cam, Teal'c and Hailey pointing their guns at them.

"Lower your weapons" Sam said as she stepped forward.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said.

"Yes, Teal'c, it's ok. They're from Atlantis." The weapons were then lowered.

"Sam!" She turned to see Daniel running over to her then stop.

"Ah, hello. You're from Atlantis."

"Yes, Daniel. What is it?"

"I found another hidden chamber."

"Where?" Sam walked over then followed him.

"Might as well go and see what it is," Cam said.

Then he started following Sam. The others followed him. When they came to a wall, Daniel pressed some symbols then part of the wall opened. Sam got out her flashlight and as she walked into the room, she turned it on. The others followed Sam 'til she stopped at a stone.

"Colonel, can you touch that?"

"Why?"

"It's the light switch," Hailey said.

"Oh." He stepped forward and touched it. The chamber was immediately illuminated.

"What is this place?" Hailey asked as they walked around the room.

"Oh my God," Sam said.

"Sam?" She turned to the others.

"This is where the drones are made, and over here," she walked back to the other wall, "is where the ZPMs are made… I think."

"But that would take a lot of energy." Sam looked up then she looked around the room. She walked over to some controls.

"Daniel?" He walked over to see what Sam was looking at.

"Which one says 'roof'?"

"This one." He pointed. Sam pushed the button then they looked up as they saw the roof slowly opening, then it stopped. Sam walked over to where the sun was shining on the floor.

"This is where they get the power from… the sun and these must be solar panels." They walked over to Sam and looked down.

"Wow, now we know."

"Uh, Colonel Carter?" Sam turned to see what Hailey was looking at. They walked over to a machine. They could see the lights flickering on and humming coming from it. They watched and waited for couple of minutes they they saw what was coming out of one end of the machine.

"It's a drone making machine," John said.

"We could use it on Atlantis," the captain said.

"I think the reason it is here, is because this planet is pretty close to the sun," Sam said. She looked around and walked over to where she saw a ZPM in a machine and computer screen next to it.

"Daniel, can you translate this?" Daniel walked over and read what was displayed on the screen.

"It says 'thirty percent'."

"Thirty percent... it must be recharging the ZPM."

"It must be, because it just changed to 'thirty-one'."

"It must be like a battery charger."

They looked around for a few minutes. When they heard footsteps approaching, they hid the best they could. They relaxed when they saw who it was and then stepped out of their hiding places.

"Carter, what is this place?" Ferretti asked.

"ZPM charger." She pointed to the machine.

"And drone maker." She pointed to one of the other machines.

"As for the others, we're not sure yet."

"Ok… you from Atlantis?" he asked John.

"Yes, Sir, Colonel John Shepherd."

"Colonel Lou Ferretti." They shook hands.

"Hey, you're the one who flew General O'Neill down to the outpost a couple of years ago."

"Yep, that was me."

"General O'Neill told him not to touch anything." Lou smiled.

"I know what happened, Daniel told me… you know Carter, Colonel Shepherd and the general have three things in common."

"What's that?"

"The Air Force, the Ancient gene and they are always touching something… it must be the gene thing." Sam giggled.

"You're right. Come on, we have ships to load. The Wraith are on their way to Atlantis and they are almost out of drones."

"Sure." Sam walked over to the controls and made the roof close, and then she followed the others out of the room.

They walked over to the four closest ships and filled three of them with drones. While that was happening, John and another officer flew two of the ships to the Stargate then returned in one of them. Then John got off the ship and onto another while the others continued with the loading.

Once done, Sam managed to squeeze herself into the back of one and closed the door. She felt the ship move so she breathed in and out slowly until she heard,

"We've landed, Colonel." Sam opened the door and walked off, and then she closed the door and walked over to the fifth ship.

She got the ZPM power box and wires then walked over to the DHD and started working on getting it connected. Once it was done she gave John the thumbs up then, she dialled Atlantis.

When the wormhole was formed, she turned to see John talking. He gave Sam the thumbs up and a salute then he piloted his gate ship through the gate first, then the other three went through the gate. The gate shut down a minute later.

"Good luck."

Sam removed the wires and then picked up the Ancient ZPM box and walked over to the ship and put it on the floor just inside. Then she pushed the two buttons and stepped back to see the door close and the ship turn invisible.

She walked over to the DHD and dialled earth, and then she sent her GDO code through before walking up the steps and through the gate back to Earth.

When Sam stepped on the ramp, the gate shut down behind her. She smiled as she walked down towards Jack.

"How did it go in Washington?"

"He wasn't happy at first 'til I told him what was in the cavern… now he is happy and understands. How about you?"

"Good. Now Atlantis is well prepared for the Wraith ships when they arrive."

"Good… cake?" Sam smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure." They walked out of the gate room side by side.

"Daniel found a hidden room."

"Anything interesting in there?"

"Oh yeah."

"Care to share?"

"A ZPM charger and a drone making machine, how about that for starters?"

"Sweet!" Sam giggled.

"The IOA want to see me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Ok."

They talked about other things 'til they reached the mess hall to get something to eat and drink. Ten minutes later they returned to work.

The next morning, Jack flew to Washington since Prometheus was flying to the Alpha Site. Sam was in her lab working on one of the ZPMs. Later that afternoon, Jack walked into her lab; she looked up and could tell that things don't go well.

"What happened?" He sat down on the stool

"We get our budget cut."

"By how much?"

"Half!" Sam was shocked.

"Half? They have got to be joking!"

"The money is going to be spent on new ships, off world sites and Atlantis." Sam shook her head.

"And the number of teams is being cut in half and personnel are going to be transferred to other bases."

"I can't believe this."

"You and me both, Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam looked around her lab 'til she saw the ZPMs and then smiled. She turned to Jack who was looking at her.

"I know that smile, what are you thinking?"

"Why don't we go and get the Ancient ship from PYX243, fly it back here and then fly it to Washington?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea."

"Care to share?"

Sam walked over, picked up a ZPM, and turned around.

"We can handle the budget cut; after all, the power alone cost over five billions dollars last year." Jack looked at Sam then smiled.

"Sam, you're a genius… I need to change." Sam put the ZPM down.

"Nope, the ship is close to the gate."

"Sweet, let's go then."

Sam turned everything off, and then they walked out of the lab and down to the control room. A few minutes later, Jack walked through the gate, then returned less than a minute later in the ship, while Sam ran down to the locker room and got changed into her dress blues, then return to the gate room just as Jack returned in the ship.

Once she was on the ship and the door closed, Jack flew the ship up and out of the mountain. As soon as he was close to the surface, he cloaked the ship.

Five minutes later, Jack landed the ship on top of the Pentagon roof. They walked off the ship with Sam carrying the ZPM and the Ancient box. She had it covered so no one would know what she was carrying.

They walked down to where the IOA offices and walked into the room after the guards recognised Jack from that morning. They walked in and up to where the IOA members were.

"General O'Neill… Colonel Carter, what are you doing here?"

"General O'Neill told me about the budget cuts." They looked at Jack then back to Sam.

"I know a way we can save money… on the power bills."

"How and by how much?" one of them asked.

"How… with this." Sam took the cover off the box.

They looked at it then to Sam. "What is it?"

Sam pushed a button then they watched the ZPM rise up 'til it stopped. Sam pulled it out and turned it around and put it on the table.

"This is a ZPM and this," Sam put her hand on the box, "is the ancient ZPM power box."

"What does that have to do with the power?"

"This will power the whole SGC, Sirs."

"Just one?"

"Yes, Sir, and we can even still dial Atlantis, just on this one ZPM."

"How long will it last?"

"If we dial to Atlantis every day, for five years."

"Five years… incredible!"

"Thank you."

"Well gentlemen, what do you think…? Will it keep both you and me happy with the Colonel's idea?"

"Well it would save billions of dollars." Jack turned to Sam.

"Well, Carter, how long will it take to set it up?"

"Ten… fifteen minutes, Sir," she said smiling back to Jack.

They looked at the members of the IOA. "Well gentlemen?"

They looked at each other and nodded, and then they looked at Jack and Sam.

"Do it."

"Thank you, Sirs… if you like I can do one up for the Alpha and Gamma Sites… it will save on gas for the generators, Sirs."

"That is true. Yes you can, Colonel, and we will be looking forward to your report." Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Sir, there is. When General O'Neill comes to Washington for briefings and meetings, he could use one of the Ancient ships that he brought back to Earth."

"You brought one of those ships that can go through the gate back to Earth?"

"Yes, Sir… it's parked up on the roof and it's cloaked," Jack said. They looked at Jack in shock.

"How long did it take to get here?"

"Oh, about five minutes."

"It would come in handy if there is an emergency down at the outpost, Sir, the General could be there within minutes."

"Is there anyone else who has the gene and the clearance?"

"I can't think of any one," Jack said.

"I can, Sir." They looked at Sam.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Joe Spencer." Jack frowned.

"Who is this Joe Spencer and how does he know about the SGC?" Sam smiled.

"Last year, Joe Spencer claimed that General O'Neill ruined his life. He could tell us everything that happened to SG1 while on missions. It turned out that a black stone he bought from a garage sale was from the Ancients. General O'Neill at the same time also picked up a black stone… they were a pair."

"What do the black stones have to do with him knowing about the SGC?" one asked.

"The stones are from the Ancients. When both the General and Joe Spencer touched them, they could see what each other were doing right up 'til they met. I ran some blood tests; it came back that Joe Spencer has the Ancient gene… I tested his wife and son… He son has also has the gene and knows about the SGC."

"Joe did say if we need him to use the chair, all we have to do is call him."

"Where does he live?"

"Indiana," Sam said.

"Is there anyone else?" Sam turned to Jack.

"Your parents?"

"I don't know, Sam."

"Ok." They turned to the IOA members.

"It will have to be Joe Spencer."

"Will he move to Colorado Springs?"

"We will have to talk to him about it."

"Do it, and if he says yes, we will cover the moving expenses and anything else but we will decide before hand."

"We understand."

"Good. Now if you will excuse us, we have a meeting to attend."

They picked up their brief cases and walked out the room. Sam put the ZPM back in the box then she put the cover over it.

"Let's go home," Jack said as he picked up the box.

They walked out of the room and to the stairs and climbed them 'til they reach the roof access. They walked over to the ship. Sam felt around since she knew where it would be and managed to make the back door open. Then she walked into the ship, with Jack behind her. He put the box down then followed Sam up to the front and sat down.

"Sam, how about we go and talk to Joe tomorrow night?"

"Why not tonight?"

"He goes bowling on Thursday nights." Sam smiled and shook her head.

"Ok."

Jack started the engines then they lifted off the ground and headed back to the SGC.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for taking to long to up date this story, i had my in laws here for a few days so i was hardly on the net during that time. They come down from up north twice a year for a few days. So please for give me.**

Chapter 9

The next day, Jack flew to Indiana to talk to Joe and his family while Sam was busy getting everything set up for the power change over. When it was done, the power was off for three seconds.

When it came back on, Sam checked to see if everything was working properly. When it was, she was happy. Then she went to the control room just as the gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed and the iris closed,

"Who is it, Lieutenant?" Sam asked as she ran up the steps.

"Receiving IDC, it's Atlantis, Colonel." Sam sat as the iris opened.

"This is Colonel Carter of Stargate Command." Then a face appeared on the monitor screen.

"Colonel Carter."

"Dr Weir. I take it everything worked out satisfactorily?"

"Yes, thank you for the ships and extra drones, they helped."

"That is good news. I'll let General O'Neill know."

"The reason I called is we need more drones, we have five left."

"What about ships?"

"We need more of them also; we lost the four that you gave us."

"Casualties?"

"Five wounded, the Odyssey showed up in time to beam the four pilots off their ships before they exploded."

"That is good news. By when do you need the ships and drones?"

"Soon, just in case."

"Who are you sending through this time?"

"The same four as before."

"Ok, when will you be sending them?"

"Tomorrow, if that is ok."

"Yes, I'll be here. Is there any messages to pass on?"

"Just what I've told you."

"Alright, we'll talk to you tomorrow." Then the screen went blank and the gate shut down.

Sam did some typing and checked a couple of things before she returned to her lab for the rest of the day.

Later that afternoon, Jack walked into Sam's lab. She looked up and smiled. "How did it go?" she asked.

"They're moving here. Joe's looking forward to it."

"What about Christine and Andy?"

"Andy starts collage in couple of weeks and it's a good time for them to move."

"Oh?"

"Christine lost her job last week, her boss ended up bankrupt."

"So good timing then."

"Yeah, and Joe's business was going downhill since a new barber shop opened and is charging lower prices."

"Well he could always find a job here in Colorado Springs."

"I know I told him that. He's put his business is up for sale."

"Really? So when are they coming?"

"Monday, since that's the quietest day for Joe. I'll take the ship to pick them up, save them that money." Sam smiled.

"Good idea."

"Yeah, so is everything ok here?"

"Yep, we are now on ZPM power." Jack smiled.

"Cool, what else?"

"Tomorrow I'll go to the Alpha Site and take this with me." Jack saw it was an Ancient power box

"Cool. What about the Gamma Site"

"Done. After I've finish at the Alpha Site, I'll go to the Gamma Site them back home."

"Ok. Anything happen while I was away?"

"Ah…. Yes, Atlantis called, I spoke to Dr Weir, the Wraith mother ships have been destroyed, and Atlantis is safe."

"Casualties?"

"Five wounded."

"That is good news." Sam smiled.

"Yes it is. Dr Weir is sending four pilots here tomorrow."

"Why?"

"They need four ships and more drones, the four they took with them yesterday were destroyed."

"Oh… ok. So shall we get out of here?"

"I need ten minutes."

"Ok, I'll go and see what else has been happening." He gave her a smile before turning and walking out the door.

An hour later, Jack and Sam left the base for the night.

The next morning, Jack was down in the gate room to see Sam off since she was leaving at 0800 hours. After Sam left, Jack returned to his office to face two days' worth of paperwork.

An hour later, Sam returned to the SGC with a smile on her face. When she stepped on the ramp she saw the ship, and four members of the Atlantis team talking to Jack.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Good, they are happy with the new power sources."

"That's good news. So, care to join us, we're taking food and other things for SG1 and 2."

"Sure," she said smiling.

They walked over and onto the ship while six airmen moved the ramp to one side of the gate room. Sam noticed when she walked onto the ship that there were containers everywhere. When she sat down in the passenger seat, she turned to see Jack sitting in the driver seat and the four others standing behind them.

"What's with the containers?"

Then she saw airmen putting the remaining containers in the back, then the door close. She turned to Jack.

"Its supplies for SG1 and 2."

"Ok."

She turned to watch Jack dial the gate and pilot their ship through the gate to the other side. Then they flew to the temple. When they reached their destination, they saw trees blown over like they had been through a bad storm. Jack flew over where the camp site should have been, it was gone.

"They must have been through some sort of storm," Sam said.

"I hope they are ok," one of the men said.

Jack flew to the cavern entrance and flew in 'til they reached the main cavern. They flew over to an open area and landed the ship just as they saw Teal'c walk out from around one of the other ships.

They all smiled then they saw the others show up. The members of SG1 and 2 all smiled when they saw who was in the ship.

"Hi, guys. We brought some goodies for you," Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack."

"You will have to unload them. Sorry, we're stuck in here."

"Sure." They walked to the back of the ship and waited for the door to open.

"Wow, you're not joking, Jack. "

SG1 and 2 removed most of the containers, and then the four Atlantis team members, Jack, and Sam help unloaded the rest.

"What happened outside?" Sam asked.

"A storm hit after you guys left. We managed to get all our gear in here."

"Ok, we better help load four ships with drones for these guys," Jack said.

"So you destroy the Wraith ships?" Ferretti asked.

"Yep. But we only have five drones left."

"Ok, and Atlantis?" Daniel asked.

"Still in one piece."

"That is good news."

SG1 and 2 helped load up the four ships, once done the Atlantis team left to head to the Stargate.

"I'll come and get you guys in three days."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, come on, Carter."

"Bye, guys."

"Bye, Sam."

Sam followed Jack onto the ship, and then they left the cavern and headed to the Stargate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel opened up one of the containers, which had 'food' written on it. He laughed when he saw what was inside.

"What's so funny?" Ferretti asked.

Daniel lifted a box out and opened it to show the others. "It cake and there are donuts and other food in this one."

Teal'c opened one of the cooler containers and picked up a six pack of beer and a note. He passed it to Ferretti.

"It's from the General alright. He said 'Here's your birthday cake, Lou." Then he looked at the others.

"It's your birthday today?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. Trust Jack to remember it."

"What else does the note say?"

"'Here's your birthday cake, Lou. I added a few unauthorised treats so SG1 and 2 can have a small shindig of your own since you're off world. Happy fortieth birthday and see you guys in three days, O'Neill'."

"Well now I know why there are these candles in here."

Daniel put the box down and picked up a '4' and a '0' blue and white candles. Every one laughed. "Well let's party." They all cheered.

"O'Neill did say, a few years ago, 'there is no party without cake'." They all laughed.

"That' Jack alright," Daniel said smiling.

They checked out the rest of the food and drinks containers. Then they started having their little party.

When they got to the Stargate, Sam took the power box and connected it up to the DHD then she gave John Shepherd a nod. She watched the gate spin and a wormhole form. John piloted his ship through the gate first, then the other three followed few seconds later, and then the gate shut down.

Sam disconnected the box, picked it up and turned to the ship while Jack dialled home. Minutes later they were back at the SGC.

Over the next few days, Jack and Sam kept themselves busy. They received a message from Atlantis to thank them for the ships and drones and they sent the latest reports on what happened in the past month as well the attack a few days earlier.

On Friday morning, Jack and Sam flew to Chicago for Jack's nephew's twenty-first birthday party which was the next day. It was being held at his parent's place since they had a big back yard.

When their plane landed at the airport and they got their bags, they walked towards the exit. When they got there, a limo was waiting for them. The driver was holding a sign saying 'O'Neill'. They walked over to the driver.

"I'm Jack O'Neill." Jack pulled out his wallet and showed the guy his driver's licence.

"Mr O'Neill, may I take care of your bags for you?"

"Thanks."

Jack and Sam passed their bags to the driver; they watched him put them in the trunk. He closed the trunk, then walked around and opened the back door for them. They got in and he closed the door.

"What have you got planned for us tonight, Jack?" They heard the driver get in and start the limo.

"Quiet night, room service."

"Mmm sounds good. So how about we do some shopping for a couple of hours?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Looking forward to seeing your mom and dad?"

"Yep, you?" he asked smiling.

"Yep and I know that you're looking forward to tomorrow."

They talked 'til the limo stopped outside their hotel. When they got out, they looked around then collected their bags and walked into the hotel. They stepped up to the reception desk where Jack signed some papers then the clerk passed him a key card. Jack thanked him then they headed toward the elevators.

A few minutes later they were in their hotel room. They put their bags on the bench, which was at the end of the bed, and they hung up their suit bags.

They took turns in going to the bathroom to relieve themselves. When Jack walk out of the bathroom he walked over to Sam. She was looking out the window.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Sam turned to him and smiled.

"How I'm looking forward to spending this weekend with you, no Ancient devices to look at, no memos to read, no going off world, now BDUs." Jack smiled.

"I know what you mean, Sam. You wanted to go shopping, so let's go shopping." Sam laughed.

Sam picked up her shoulder bag up then they walked out of their room.

They spent two hours shopping and having fun before returning to the hotel with bags in hand. They decided to go out for dinner since they had spotted a steak restaurant while shopping and decided to go there to eat.

After they dropped their bags off and relieved themselves, they left their room again and walked down to the restaurant, which was a twenty-minute walk from the hotel.

When they arrived, they looked around then walk over to a table and sat down. A waitress walked over, greeted them and handed them menus. She asked for their drink orders and stated she would be right back to answer any questions they might have.

Three hours later, they returned to their hotel room. Once there, they stripped off their clothes and got into bed where they spent the next two hours making passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next morning after breakfast, they both went to the hotel spa where they spent the next four hours getting pampered. While they were both in the mud bath wearing green masks, Sam started giggling.

"What's so funny, Sam?"

"Oh just thinking about what the reaction will be when Daniel and the others find out that big bad General, of the United States Air Force, Jack O'Neill got a beauty treatment."

"Very funny and I hope you don't tell them."

"I won't Jack … I'll tell Dad." Then she laughed as Jack groaned.

"Funny."

When they finished their spa treatment, Jack got his hair cut while Sam got her hair styled and make up applied. When they finished, they walked back to their room where they had room service for their late lunch. While waiting for their lunch, they started to get ready.

When their lunch arrived, they ate it while talking. When they finished and were dressed, they were ready to go. Jack was wearing tan slacks with a light blue shirt and his black jacket.

Sam was wearing a green sleeveless dress featuring twisted shoulder straps, a V-neck and back, gathered surplice bodice, empire waist with gathered waistband and an A-line skirt. She had added a diamond pendant necklace and earrings to match.

"Wow, Sam, you look beautiful."

"You look hot yourself," she said smiling.

"Shall we go?" Sam picked up her purse, which matched her dress. Then they walked out of their hotel room and walked down to the foyer while holding hands.

When they stepped outside, their limo was waiting for them. Once they were in, they were on their way to Jack's parent's home.

When they arrived, they saw cars, vans and SUVs everywhere. When the limo stopped, they got out and thanked the driver before walking up the steps. Jack opened the door and walked in with Sam behind him.

They could hear people talking and music playing coming from the back of the house. They walked through to the kitchen. Jack smiled when he saw the back of his mother at the counter.

He walked over and leaned over her shoulder. "Watcha doing?" making her jump then turn around.

"Jonathan O'Neill!" She slapped his arm.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi Mom, I'll tan your backside!" Sam giggled.

"Hi, Jackie." Sam stepped around Jack and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sam. You look fantastic."

"Thank you. As for Jack here, I'm used to him sneaking up on me." Jackie laughed, and then she gave Jack a hug.

"You will never change, son."

"I know, but you love me still," he said smiling.

"Yes I do. Go on out back. Just about everyone else is here."

They walked outside to see a large marquee up, with tables and chairs everywhere. They saw the DJ as they looked around.

"Want a drink, Sam?"

"Sure." Jack walked down the steps to the bar, while Sam continued to look around.

John was talking to two of Brian's friends when one of them gave a wolf whistle.

"Wow! Who is that hot looking blonde?" John turned to see who the guy was looking at and smiled, and then he turned to the guys.

"That is Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Colonel, as in Army?"

"Air Force and she is one hell of a solider."

"How do you know her?"

"She is soon to be my daughter-in-law."

"Daughter-in-law? But all of your sons are married."

"Jack isn't, but he will be next year."

"You mean General Jack O'Neill, black ops?"

"Yep, and Sam can kick his ass. If you will excuse me." He turned and walked toward Sam. When Sam saw John, she walked down the steps and over to him.

"John."

"Sam, it's good to see you again." They embraced for a warm hug.

"Where's Jack?"

"Getting us drinks."

"Ah. Well you sure know to get attention."

"Meaning?"

"I was talking to a couple of Brian's friends. They think you look hot and were wondering who you are." Sam smiled.

"Well, they can look but can't touch." He laughed.

"I feel sorry for Jack."

"He can take care of himself."

"True. Have you seen Jackie?"

"Yes, Jack got into trouble with her; he almost gave her a heart attack."

"He sneaked up on her?"

"Yes." John shook his head.

"Does he do that to you?"

"In the first year he did, after that I knew he was behind me."

"Well that's good then, he's too sneaky for his own good."

"True, but we love him."

"Yeah. So how are things… uh you know?"

"Good. We received some good and bad news."

"Oh?"

"Our budget has been cut in half but…teams one and two found a great… power source, so we are saving a lot of money." John knew Sam was talking about SG1 and two and that the power source was a ZPM.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That is good news."

"Yes, it is and Jack got a new toy to fly around in."

"Really?" He knew she was talking about an Ancient gate ship.

"Yep, he's happy playing with it," she said smiling.

"That's good to know. Anything else been happening?"

"Yes, twenty ships were destroyed last week after they tried to attack the city." He frowned.

Sam leaned forward and whispered, "Atlantis." Then she stepped back.

"Ah, so everything is alright there."

"Yep, no losses."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, we sent four batteries and ships to them full of fire power, they were pleased that they got them before the fight begin."

"Sounds like good timing."

"It was. We did get a report back the next day that they won the battle, but how long it will be before more show up, we don't know."

"At least they have plenty of fire power now."

"True." Then she smiled when she saw Jack walking over to her with two bottles of Guinness in his hands.

He passed one to Sam. "Here you go, Sam. Hi, Dad."

"Jack, Sam was telling me about your new toy." Jack frowned, which caused Sam to giggle. He looked at her.

"The ship, Jack."

"Ship… oh, that, yeah," he said smiling.

They had been talking for couple of minutes when Jackie joined them. They talked for a few minutes, and then they mingled for the next few hours.

Jack and Sam spoke to all of Jack's brothers, sisters and their families before they walked over to a table and sat down.

"Sam, have you noticed that just about every single guy here is looking at you today?" Sam look at Jack then smiled.

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Well…. Yes."

"Well, they can look and dream all they want, you… you can do more," she said smiling, and then took a sip of her beer.

"I know and I can do a lot of other things with you that they can't." He waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her giggle.

A couple of Jack's nephews walked over to them and sat down. They asked Jack and Sam about the Air Force since they had finished high school and enlisted and would start training the following month.

Then others walked over to them and joined in on the discussion about the Air Force until it was time to move into the main tent. Dinner was ready and it was starting to get dark.

Jack and Sam sat at John and Jackie's table. They all talked and enjoyed dinner then there was dancing afterwards. When the dancing started, John and Jackie started the first dance then Jack and Sam joined them.

Every one watched them dance until the song finished and another one started, then others got up and moved to the dance floor for a dance or two.

Two hours later, every one sang 'Happy Birthday' to Brian, just as the cake was wheeled into the tent. Every one watched as Brian blew out the candles and cut the cake. Most of Brian friends yelled out "Speech, speech!"

"Ok… thank you all for coming here for my twenty first birthday party. I know some of you came a long way for this party… Grandma, Granddad, thank you for having the party here." Everyone clapped then settled down.

"Before we carry on partying… Sam Carter can you please stand?" Jack and Sam looked at each other then she stood.

"To all my male friends and class mates, I know you have been talking about Sam tonight and I know you've been watching her," he said smiling.

"As Uncle Jack would say: you can look but can't touch, if you do without permission, she will kick your ass."

"She can kick mine any time," one guy yelled out making the others laugh.

"Oh she can do more than that, Alex, after all she is a Colonel in the United States Air Force, with a level five in hand-to-hand combat skills and she can kick Uncle Jack's ass every training practice."

"Which one is he?" one of them yelled out. Jack stood and turned to face them.

"My uncle is General Jack O'Neill. He's a legend in black ops, so watch it guys… oh, and he is engaged to Sam… sorry guys, she's already spoken for." He gave Jack and Sam a nod then they sat down again after they saw the other guys go pale.

"Just one more thing to add… Uncle Jack I'm pleased you found happiness again and, Sam… I'm pleased you found happiness and that Uncle Jack can make you happy. And, now since this is a party… Let's party!" Everyone clapped and laughed just as the music started again.

Sam leaned over to Jack. "Brian is like you."

"Why do you say that Sam?" he asked smiling.

"Cake and party."

"True. I told him, when he was five years old, that there is no party without cake."

"Well, he sure hasn't forgotten that."

"True, care to dance?"

"Love to." They stood and walked to the dance floor hand in hand.

John and Jackie watch them dance. "They sure look happy tonight," John said.

"Yes, they are." They held each other's hand while watching every one having a wonderful time.

It was just after one o'clock when Jack and Sam returned to their hotel room.

"What a night," Sam said as she took off her shoes.

"Yeah, great party."

"That's true and you need to work off all that cake you ate."

"What, I only had four pieces of it." Sam looked at him then shook her head as she walked to the bathroom door.

"That's what I'm talking about, and I know how you're going to work it off," she said smiling as she walk into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What have you got in mind, Sam?" Jack asked as he was taking his clothes off.

"What do you think… flyboy?" Then she giggled.

Sam relieved herself and washed her hands. Then she took her earrings and pendant off and put it them in their box. Then she did her nightly routine before walking out of the bathroom.

When she walked out, Jack was in bed waiting for her. She slowly took her clothes off and put them away, then she walked over to her side of the bed and got in. Then she took off her engagement ring and put it on the bedside table. She snuggled down under the sheets and rolled over towards Jack and gave him a kiss

"Ready to work off that cake?" she asked coyly.

"Yep." He kissed her deeply and they made passionate love twice before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Later that morning, they made love twice more in bed and once in the shower. Once they had packed their bags, they left their room and walked down to the front desk where Jack returned the key card and signed some forms.

When finished, they walked out of the hotel, got into a taxi and headed back to his parent's place where they were staying for lunch. When they arrived, John greeted them.

"Jack, Sam, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good thanks, John, how late did the party last?"

"It still going!" They could hear the music playing out back.

"I should have guessed." They walked inside and put their bags into one of the rooms then they followed John back out.

"Did you manage to get some sleep, Dad?"

"Yes, Jackie and I went to a hotel for the night, we left just after you. We just got back five minutes before you."

"Ok." They walked out back to see people still dancing, eating and drinking.

They mingled for about twenty minutes, by that time lunch was ready so everyone helped themselves. While Sam and Jack were getting their lunch, they noticed some guests looking a bit green around the gills. Once they got their lunch they walk over to a table and sat down.

"I wonder how long before someone throws up," Jack commented.

"Not long by the looks of some of the guests this morning."

"True." John and Jackie walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hi, Mom."

"Jack, Sam, did you enjoy yourselves last night?"

"Yes we did, thanks. How about you?" Sam asked.

"We did as well. We're glad we booked in a hotel room knowing what parties like this one can be like." They all smiled.

They talked while enjoying their lunch. They noticed some of the guests running towards the portable toilets that had been rented for the weekend.

After lunch, Jack and Sam spoke with some of the guests for the next three hours before they said their good byes. Right on schedule, a taxi arrived to take them to the airport.

When they got home it was after seven; they were tired after the long weekend and the party they attended.

"What a weekend," Sam said.

"Yeah, now you know how we O'Neills love to party."

"True. What would you like for dinner?"

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok I'll make the call."

"I'll take care of our bags."

Jack walked out of the bedroom to make the call, while Sam took care of their bags. When she finished, she walked out of the bedroom and down into the living room where Jack was sitting down watching The Simpsons.

She decided to walk down to the laundry room to put a load of clothes through. Then she went in to Jack's office where her computer was and turned it on.

She checked her e-mails and did a virus update. When she finished, she was shutting down her computer just as there was a knock on the front door.

When Sam walked out of the office and down and into the living room, Jack was putting the pizza box and two beers on the coffee table.

"Good timing." Sam smiled.

"Funny. Anything good on TV tonight?"

"Just The Simpsons" Sam walked over and sat down next to Jack just as he opened the box.

"What about a movie?"

"Don't know." Sam picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until she came across a good movie

"How about this one?"

"Sure, why not." They watched the movie while eating pizza and drinking beer.

When the movie finished, Sam stood up and picked up the box and bottles. She took them outside and put them in the recycle bin. Then she went to check on the washing before returning to the living room to see Jack lying flat on the couch while watching The Simpsons.

"Jack." He turned to Sam.

"I'm going to bed."

"Sam, it's only eight o'clock." Sam smiled then turned and walked down to their bedroom.

Jack realized why she wanted to go to bed early, so he turned off the TV and checked the locks and windows before turning off the lights. Then he walked down and into the bedroom to see Sam in bed with a smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Then she giggled.

"No giggling, Colonel."

He removed his clothes and got into bed and Sam immediately snuggled up to him. They kissed and made love for the next two hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for not posting this yesterday. It was a year ago when my grand mother past away, so i hope all you readers and reviewers understand. Here is the next the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

The next morning, they arrived at the SGC just after seven. They strolled down to the mess hall after they changed into their BDUs. They were meeting their friends for breakfast.

When they got their breakfast, they walked over to Cam, Daniel and Teal'c and sat down. They talked for the next half hour before going their separate ways for the day.

Over the next month, Sam was called to the Gamma and Alpha Sites since they were having one problem or another. She was even called to Area 51 since their scientists were having problems with the new Asgard hyperdrive for the new ship, the Odyssey.

Sam spent a week there. When she returned home, Jack was there waiting for her. He showed her how much he missed her even though he knew he was going to be sore the next morning.

On Friday afternoon, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel went to Denver University to see Cassie graduate. They were in two cars, but were able to park next to each other since they left at the SGC at same time.

Cassie had asked Jack and Sam to wear their dress blues. Sam recalled Cassie calling on Wednesday afternoon.

Past

_When the phone rang Sam answered it "Carter." _

"_Hi, Sam." Sam smiled. _

"_Cassie, are you looking forward to Friday?" _

"_Yep." _

"_Is everything ok?" _

"_Ah… yes. The reason I called is…" _

"_Cassie?" _

"_I know Jack hates wearing his dress blues…" _

"_You want us to show up in our dress blues?" _

"_Yes, so can you, please, please, please?" Cassie begged like she was a little kid, which made Sam laugh. _

"_Sure, we will be there in our dress blues." _

"_Including Jack?" _

"_Yes and don't worry I have my ways." _

"_TMI!" Sam laughed again. _

"_Why do you want us to wear our dress blues?" _

"_Some of the ones who are graduating with me don't believe that you and Jack are in the Air Force, let alone that you received the Medal of Honor twice." _

"_Ah, so with Jack and me there, it would prove to them that you were right." _

"_Yep." _

"_Ok, Cassie, see you on Friday." _

"_Ok, Sam. Got to go, bye." _

"_Bye." Then they hung up. _

_Present _

"Sam?" Jack was driving them to Denver.

"What… yeah just thinking about the phone call last Wednesday."

"Which one?" Sam smiled as she turned to look at Jack.

"Cassie, when she called."

"Ah, yes, and you… Damn you." Sam laughed then remembered what happened that night.

Past

_When they got home from work. "Jack." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Cassie called this afternoon." _

"_Ok how she is. Is she excited about Friday?" Sam smiled then bit her lip. _

"_Yes, the reason she called is that she wants you and me to show up in our dress blues." Jack look at her in shock. _

"_You're joking! She knows I hate wearing them." Sam stepped forward without breaking eye contact. _

"_I know, but you know what it does to me." _

"_What does it do to you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_It turns me on," she whispered then kissed him. _

"_Sam." _

"_It does and only one general can turn me on and that is you." Jack smiled. _

"_Is that right?" _

"_Yes. Seeing you in your dress blues really turns me on." _

"_Since when?" _

"_The first time we meet and every time I see you in your dress blues, it makes me all wet and horny." He smiled smugly._

"_Well every time I see you in your dress blues, I get hard, like I am right now." Sam smiled. _

"_Really? Why is that?" _

"_'Cause I'm picturing you in your dress blues." _

"_Well, you will be seeing me wearing them on Friday, so how about we go to bed so I can help you take care of your problem." _

"_Mmm, not a bad idea."_

Present

"Sam, what are you smiling about now?"

"Oh, the talk we had on Wednesday night about our dress blues." Jack grinned.

"Oh, yeah… Damn you, Sam! I want to pull over and fuck you right now!" Sam put her hand on his crotch.

"Ooooh, I see what you mean." She giggled, Jack groaned.

"Damn you, Sam."

"Wait 'til we get home, Jack, then I'll help you take care of your problem."

"You better! Here we are." Jack pulled into a parking space and turned the motor off just as Daniel pulled in next to him.

"Well, shall we go and see Cassie?" Jack said they got out just as Teal'c and Daniel got out of their vehicle.

"We're going to see Cassie, coming guys?"

"Sure." They were headed toward the dorms when they saw Cassie running out to them with a big grin on her face. When they met, she gave Jack a hug first.

"Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c I'm happy that you made it." She gave the others hugs.

"Hi, Cassie. We wouldn't miss it for the galaxy," Daniel said, making Cassie laugh.

"Funny. Come on, I know Jack wants to check out my room." They walked together towards the dorm.

"So looking forward to your graduation, Kiddo?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"Looking forward to going to the Academy?" Sam asked.

"Yep." They talked as they walked toward the dorm rooms. They walked in and up to the second floor, then to Cassie's room.

Cassie showed them the room she had been in for the past two years. When finished there, she showed them around until time for her to get ready and meet up with her classmates. So she walked towards the main hall where her other classmates were getting into a somewhat orderly line, while Jack and the others walked over to the stage and seating area.

When they arrived, there were over two hundred other families there to see their children graduate. They walked over to the seats and sat down while they looked around to notice other people were looking at them, but they didn't care.

They talked among themselves for five minutes, and then they noticed people were walking towards their seats. When it was time they watched the teachers and the graduating class walk down the aisles wearing their caps and gowns.

Daniel had his camera with him. When he saw Cassie, he took lots of photos of her. When the class was seated, every one listened and watched as each student received their diploma.

When Cassie received hers, Daniel took photos of it, and then turned to see Jack and Sam with broad grins on their faces. He turned to watch as other students get theirs. When it was over, every one applauded as they stood. Then the students went to look for their families. Cassie walked quickly over to Jack and the others.

"Cassie we are so proud of you," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam."

"So is that it? Can we go home now?" Jack asked.

"No, there is food and drinks waiting."

"Cassie you know I hate to wear…"

"There's cake," she said smiling. Jack's face lit up as he smiled.

"Cake you say? Well then I'm sure we can stay for some cake." Sam giggled.

"I knew that would get your attention Jack. Come on, this way." She wrapped her arm around his as they walked to the main hall.

"Cassie before we go in, how about photos?"

"Good idea."

They walked over to a tree and had a good number of photos taken. While the photos were being taken, one of Cassie's professors walked over to them and talked to Jack and Sam about how well Cassie had done. He even took a photo of the five of them before he went to talk to other parents.

They walked into the main hall to see parents and students everywhere. Cassie walked over to return her cap and gown. Then she walked over to where the food and drinks, since Jack and the others were there.

Once they got themselves a drink and something to eat, they walked over to a spot where they could talk.

"What are you plans for tonight, Cassie?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, but I've been looking for an apartment."

"Cassie, you can stay with us until you start at the Academy," Jack said.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes, Cassie we're sure," Sam said.

"Thanks, but I don't want to…"

"AHHH," Jack said as he raised his hand while looking at her.

"I wouldn't have said it and we didn't mind." Cassie smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, and if you want to go to Chicago you're more than welcome at Mom and Dad's place."

"Really? Thanks," she said grinning.

"It was their idea."

"Ok… oh boy." Her face fell.

Cassie looked at six students who were walking over to them. Sam and the others turned to look at the students then back to Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Is that them, Cassie?"

"Five of them are. I don't know who the sixth one is."

"Ok"

"Cassie."

"Alan… this is General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jack son and Teal'c Murray."

"Hi. Which rental shop did you get the suits from?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Alan, they are in the Air Force, Jack here is the commanding officer of NORAD." Alan snorted.

"I know you… you're Major Doctor Samantha Carter who wrote a book on wormhole theories."

"Yes that was me. I'm now a Colonel."

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you. You look different in person from your photo." Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

"What do you think of the Colonel's theories?" Jack asked.

"Well, can it happen? In the book, it sounds like it can be done, but the question is: If it can be done, how can it be possible?"

"A lot of energy and power," Sam said.

"True." Then a couple walked over to the group.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"And you are?" as they shook hands.

"Officer Tower, I was at Detective Shanahan's funeral last year. Sorry about your loss Colonel Carter."

"Thank you."

"You know these two?" Alan asked.

"I meet them once, last year. Why do you ask?"

"Are they really in the Air Force?" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yes they are." Alan looked at Jack then to Sam, then to Cassie who was grinning.

"I told you they were in the Air Force," Cassie said.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I… I thought it was a joke," Alan said in shock.

"Well, as you can see, it's no joke… you should look up the Air Force history web site."

"Why?"

"Sam made Air Force history." He looked at Sam then to her medals. His eyes widened.

"What's the little gold bar over some of your medals, Colonel?"

"It means I revived them two times or more."

"Is that the Medal of Honor, Colonel Carter?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Wow, how many times have you received it?"

"Twice."

"Sam is the only female officer in history to receive two Medals of Honor," Cassie said.

"Wow." They talked for another ten minutes before the groups spilt up.

Jack and Sam spoke to Cassie's professors about how she been doing in class before they left with Daniel and Teal'c. Just as they were walking towards the exit they saw Cassie walking over to them.

"Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Jack said.

"Is that why you cancelled your meeting with the President today, Jack?" Daniel asked. Jack glared at Daniel then turned to Cassie.

"You cancelled a meeting with the President so you could be here… what did he say?"

"He wasn't happy at first, but I told him my reasons and how I wasn't going to break my promise to you and that it might encourage some of the students to join the Air Force." Cassie laughed.

"What happened?"

"He thought it was a good idea, but I have to see him on Monday morning," he said with a pout.

"I'm sure you can handle it Jack." Cassie patted him on the arm.

"I know, so are you coming around tonight?"

"Why?"

"A shindig."

"Cake?" Jack smiled.

"Of course, so coming?"

"I'll be there," she said smiling.

"Good. Well see you tonight then."

"Ok."

Cassie gave them all hugs before she returned to her friends and Jack and the others walked out of the hall while talking about the party at home.

That evening, Jack was cooking at the barbecue while talking to Daniel. Sam was in the kitchen getting the salads while Teal'c was getting the drinks when Cassie showed up. She walked around to the back of the house and smiled when she saw Jack pouring beer over one of the steaks.

"I hope they're not burnt." Jack and Daniel turned to see Cassie with a grin on her face.

"Hey, you made it!" Jack said grinning.

"Of course." She walked up the steps and over to Jack. She looked down at the steaks then back up to him.

"What?"

"They are burnt."

"No, they are well done."

"Ah ha," she said giggling.

"Cassie, you're here," Sam said as she and Teal'c walk out of the house.

"Of course."

Then they heard a car pull up outside of Jack's house.

"I'll go and see who it is," Sam said. She put the salads on the table then walked back inside the house.

"Jack who else did you invite?" Jack looked at her with a smirk on his face then he turned to the barbecue.

"Daniel?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know who it is." He raised his hands.

Cassie look at Jack as he was putting the steaks on a plate, then the bake potatoes, corn on the cob and garlic bread, which all three were wrapped in foil.

Then he carried the big plate over to the table just as Sam walked outside with two guests behind her. Cassie was shocked to see who they were.

"Uncle George, Uncle Jacob, this is a surprise!" She walked over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Hi, Cassie. Sorry I couldn't be at your graduation," George said as they hugged.

"I understand. How are your granddaughters?"

"Growing… Jack, thank for inviting me here." They shook hands.

"Any time, George." While they were shaking hands, Cassie was giving Jacob a hug.

"Hi, Selmac."

"Hello, Cassandra. I am sorry we could not be here for your graduation. We were late returning from a mission."

"But you're here for the shindig." Jacob smiled.

"Yes, Cassie, we are and Selmac looking forward to cake." He turned to Jack and shook his hand.

"Jack."

"Dad… dinner is ready."

"Good. I'm starving," Cassie said. They all sat down around the table.

They talked and laughed over the next three hours. After their main course, Sam went inside then returned with the cake, plates, dessert forks, and a knife and cake server.

When they all saw it was a chocolate gateau cake, they all grinned. Jack cut it and put slices onto plates, and then Sam passed them around to every one before sitting down with hers. They talked about how things were with the Tok'ra and Jaffa.

Everyone was pleased that the war was over and that the Tok'ra were now living on a new planet and building homes on the surface, after thousands of years living and hiding underground. It was late in the evening when Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and George left.

Jacob was spending the few days at George's place since there was a reunion that weekend for the Air Force Vietnam vets. It was being held in Denver the following night.

After they all left, Cassie got her bags out of her car and walked back inside and down to her room. She said her 'good nights' to Jack and Sam before closing her door. Jack and Sam went to bed few minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Monday morning, Jack flew to the White House to see the President. Cassie started at the Academy the same day. Sam was left in charge of the SGC since Jack was away. Later that afternoon, Sam was working in her lab when Jack walk in, he was still in his dress blues. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. It's been a long day. Any problems while I was in Washington?"

"None. What did the President wanted to see you about?"

"It was nothing much." Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much?"

"Well…" Then he smiled.

"I'm the same rank as Dad, now." Sam's eyes widened.

"You got promoted?"

"Yep, so why don't you put your doohickie away and let's go home and have a private celebration." He waggled his eye brows at her.

"Mmm not a bad idea, give me a minute."

"Sure." Jack watched Sam as she packed things away and turned things off. Once finished, they walked out of the lab together.

"Oh, another thing. Next week construction will start on our new house and it should be finished by the time we return from our honeymoon."

"That is good news."

"Yes, it is… oh, we also received a personal invitation to the Christmas Ball at the White House."

"You're joking."

"Nope, but the President did make one request."

"What was that?"

"That he gets a chance to have a dance with you," he said smiling.

"What did you say?"

"Oh that he will have to get in line; he laughed."

"In line? Jack, the White House, not the SGC."

"I know, but General Hammond will want a dance and then there is Dad, General Ryan, Chief of Staff, the ambassadors who know about this place and other generals who know about the SGC and there's me, of course."

"Sounds like I'm going to be dancing all night long."

"As long as I get the first dance."

"Yes you will… I'll need to find a dress."

"Don't worry I'll give you some time off for shopping."

"Thanks, Jack."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Sam. You will always look hot, sexy, and beautiful to me."

"Thanks… I think." Jack grinned at her.

Ten minutes later Jack drove them out of the mountain and home. When they got there, they walked down to their bedroom as they left a trail of clothes behind them.

They spent the next three hours making passionate love then paused for some pizza that Jack called and ordered. They spent the rest of the evening in bed talking watching TV and making love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, every one congratulated Jack his promotion. Jack found out it was Walter who spread the word when General Hammond called to congratulate him. Sam sent a message to her father about Jack's promotion before she started work for the day.

That weekend, they beamed to Jack's parent's place for the monthly family dinner. While there, every one was enjoying themselves until the end of the main course when Jack stood.

"I have some good news to share with you all." They all looked at Jack.

"What is it son?" John asked.

"I've been promoted to Major General," he said with a grin. Then he looked around to all the shocked faces.

"Major General… congratulations son!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Wow, a Major General. Why did they promote you to that?"

"Well, there are two other Brigadier Generals in Colorado Springs, so the top brass promoted me since I have the most experience and with what's been going on overseas, why not?"

"I thought it was your O'Neill charm, Jack," Sam said smiling and making the others laugh.

"Could be Sam, but we know my record might have something to do with it."

"Could be." Everyone congratulated Jack on his promotion and talked some more about other things before dessert.

It was after one in the morning by the time Jack and Sam returned home. They were pleased that everyone was happy with Jack's promotion.

On Monday morning when they arrived at the SGC, they both got a surprise when the elevator doors opened.

"Dad." They said at the same time, and then quickly stepped off the elevator just before the doors closed. Sam gave Jacob a hug then Jack shook Jacob's hand.

"How are you, Sam?"

"I'm good Dad. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did." Then he turned to Jack.

"Major General." He said, smiling.

"Yep. Come up to my office and I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure." Then Jacob watched Jack and Sam kiss.

"Don't work too hard."

"I won't… Sir." She smiled at Jack, and he smiled in return, then Sam turned to her father.

"You know where I'll be."

"I know. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. It's good to see you."

"You too, Sam." She turned and walked down the corridor.

"Have you told your parents, yet?" Jacob asked as they walked toward Jack's office.

"Told the whole family on Saturday night. They were shocked at first, but they were happy for me."

"That's good." They talked 'til they walked into Jack office where they talked and laughed for the next hour.

Jacob walked out of Jack office and went to see how Sam was and to call Mark and talk to him for few minutes. Then he talked to Sam 'til Jack showed up in Sam's lab for lunch. They walk down to the mess hall for lunch then they went to the gate room to see Jacob off, and then they went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

A month later it was Jack's birthday. When they got home, Sam wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a kiss. When they pulled apart, Jack looked around to see that they were on the front steps of his parent's house.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"You will see." She kissed him again and then knocked twice on the door.

"Sam." Then the door opened.

"Jack, Sam, come on in."

"Hi, Dad. What's going on?"

John grinned at Jack then turned and walked toward the back of the house. Sam followed John as she called out,

"Coming, Jack?"

"Sam?"

"You have five seconds flyboy or no… cake," she said grinning.

"Cake, what cake?" He followed Sam.

"Sam, what cake? What's going on?"

"I know how you love parties."

"Yeah, so…?"

"You will see," she said smiling. When they walk out the back door,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JACK!" every one yelled out. Jack turned to Sam and she gave him a kiss.

"Happy birthday Jack, It's your shindig."

"I forgot it was today. Was this your doing?"

"Yep. So, do you like the surprise?"

"Yes… what sort of cake is it?" Sam laughed as she kissed him again.

"I don't know, ask your Mom." He turned to see his family, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and George there smiling at him.

"Thanks for this surprise birthday shindig…. Mom what sort of cake did you do up this time?"

"Is that all you think about?" Jackie asked

"No, but we all know…"

"That there is no party without cake," they all said then laughed.

"Too right, so let's party." They all clapped, and then they mingled and wished Jack a happy birthday.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone enjoyed themselves for the next two hours. When the cake appeared, it was decorated with an Air Force insignia with two stars over it. Jack cut the first slice as everyone cheered. Then Jackie took over cutting the big cake.

Jack saw it was vanilla and chocolate sponge with mock cream in the middle. When he got his slice, his was chocolate. He looked around and saw Sam walking over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, what sort of cake do you have?"

"Vanilla, want to try a bite?"

"Sure." Sam feed him a bite of her cake.

"Mmm, good cake, here." Jack let Sam try a bite of his.

"Mmm, chocolate," she said purring and then licked her lips. Jack groaned.

"Damn you, Sam."

"What? Have you got a problem?"

"Yes!"

"I'll take care of it when we get home."

"I'll hold you to that." Just then Jacob walked over to them.

"Jack, Sam."

"Hi, Dad. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thanks."

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"I beamed here with Daniel and Teal'c."

"Oh, I should have guessed. So how are things with…?"

"Good. The Council would like a few things from Earth so I'm going to talk to George and the IOA about it tomorrow morning."

"What things, Dad?"

"Fruit trees, seed raising mix, potting soil, seeds, hoses, water pump and other things like that. I was telling Garshaw about how we grow our vegetables here on Earth and since some of the Tok'ra have been here, they love the fruit and vegetables. At least it would be a start and some of the Tok'ra hosts used to grow wheat and other different vegetables and fruit before their blending."

"What sort of soil is the ground?"

"Clay and sand, but we know planets where there is good soil."

"So do we… PYX223," Sam said.

"Which one is that, Sam?"

"That the one where there is naquadah in the soil and the soil is rich and it makes their vegetables five times bigger than ours. Remember we rescued most of the villages from the Goa'uld, we took them to another planet then to the Alpha Site six years ago."

Jack thought about it. "I remember now, we helped them rebuild their homes and gave them fruit trees and vegetable plants… we have a treaty with them?"

"Yes, we do." They looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Soil, yes," Sam said, smiling. Jack turned to Jacob.

"If you get the green light, Dad, I'll get SG1 to go to PYX whatever and talk to the folks there… Why don't you go with them?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Jack, thanks."

"No problem." They talked for a few more minutes then they went and mingled with everyone else.

It was just after one in the morning when Sam and Jack were beamed home. Then Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c, were beamed back to the SGC since they were staying the night there.

Later that morning, Jack and Sam were in the mess hall having breakfast with Jacob. They talked for twenty minutes and had just finished their breakfast when Sam was called to the control room.

"Sorry, Dad," she said when she stood.

"It's ok, Sam. I'll talk to you when I return."

"Sure." She turned and walked out of the mess hall.

Jacob and Jack talked for another few minutes before they left and went their separate ways since Jacob was beaming to Washington for the day.

Late that afternoon, Jacob was beamed into Jack's office. Jack looked up when there was a bright light for few seconds.

"Jacob, how did it go with the IOA?" Jacob shook his head.

"I feel sorry for you and George."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, I got mad at them for turning the Tok'ra down, Selmak took over."

"So their answer was 'no'?"

"At first." Jack frowned.

"Meaning?"

"After the meeting, I went and spoke to George, he contacted the President and he spoke to them."

"They change their minds?"

"Yes, they had no choice."

"Really? I wonder what he said to them."

"Don't know, but now when I return, I can give the Tok'ra Council the good news."

"That's good. So where are you staying tonight, you're more than welcome…"

"I'll stay here on base tonight, Jack, thanks anyway."

"No problem." He looked at his watch then closed the file he had been reading and stood.

"Well how about joining Sam and me for dinner in town?"

"Now, that sounds good." They walked out of Jack's office and down to Sam's lab.

They talked the whole time until they heard, "Felger, I said 'no'."

Jack and Jacob looked at each other then turned as they walked through the lab doorway and stopped when they heard,

"Please, Colonel."

"I said 'no'. The last time you tried something like this, Ba'al got hold of it and look what almost happened."

"We didn't know that he was going to do that."

"The answer is still 'no'… Hi, Dad, Sir." Felger turned to see Jack and Jacob in the doorway.

"Carter, what's going on here?"

"Felger wanted to test a new virus he crated."

"Oh… what does it have to do with Ba'al?"

"Remember a few years ago, Daniel and you were stuck on PYX334?"

"Which one was that?"

"The one where there was heavy rain and you couldn't dial to another planet and the Stargate was almost flooded." Jack thought about it and looked at Felger.

"It was your virus that caused all the DHDs not to work."

"It wasn't me."

"You started it," Sam said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that Ba'al used it."

"That is why I said 'no'. Haven't you learned your lesson from last time?" Felger looked at Jack.

"Don't look at me. If Carter said 'no', then it's 'no'."

"But, General."

"No." He looked at Sam.

"Dinner?" He asked with a smirk.

Sam looked at her watch. "I didn't realize it was that late."

"Come on… O'Malley's." Sam smiled.

"Ten minutes, I'll meet you topside."

"Ok." Jack and Jacob turned and walked out of the lab.

Sam shut everything down before walking to the door then stopped and turned to Felger.

"If I find out that you have gone ahead with your virus… I'll send you to Atlantis… good night."

Then she turned and walked out the door with a smile on her face after she saw the shocked look on Felger's face.

A few minutes later, Sam walked down to the elevators to see Jack and Jacob there talking. They turned when they saw Sam walking toward them.

"Everything ok, Sam?"

"Yes, Dad. I threatened Felger before I left the lab." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Just then the elevator doors opened, so they stepped in and turned around just as the doors closed.

"I told him, 'If I find out that you have gone ahead with your virus… I'll send you to Atlantis… good night.' Then I walked out the door."

"Nice," Jack said smiling.

"Thanks, Jack… Dad, when do you have to leave?"

"In the morning, Sam."

"Ok."

"I'm sending SG1 to PYX whatever to talk to the leaders, about the dirt, in the morning."

"Well, I hope everything works out."

"Same here, Sam," Jacob said.

They talked about the wedding and other things for the rest of the evening. While they were at O'Malley's, Sam went to play a few games of pool with Jack and Jacob watching her play and beat different players each time. In the last game, Sam just barely won, which made Jack happy.

"Care for a drink…? What's your name?"

"I didn't get yours and no thanks."

"Lieutenant Colonel Adams." He held out his hand.

"Air Force?"

"Marines… you?" Sam shook his hand while smiling.

"Colonel Samantha Carter… Air Force." The guy's eyes widened.

"You're THE Colonel Carter… SG1?" He whispered the last part.

"How do you know…?"

"I started last week… SG3."

"Ah, then you know my fiancé, General Jack O'Neill." Jack stepped behind Sam with a smirk on his face. They saw the guy pale.

"General, Sir." Then he looked at Sam.

"Fiancé… but the regs?"

"Talk about it tomorrow, Colonel. Sam, are you ready to head home?"

"Sure… 'night, Colonel, thanks for the game." She turned to Jack and they walked out together 'til they were outside.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's been called back. There was a message from the Tok'ra; an airman came and picked him up."

"Ok." They got into Jack's truck and headed home.

"How much did you win tonight, Sam?"

"Over two thousand dollars."

"Sweet, what are you going to do with it?"

"Spend it next month… Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, we better make sure we get two turkeys this year." Sam laughed.

"I know, Teal'c's favourite."

"Yeah."

When they got home and were in bed, they made love for the next two hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning SG1 went to PYX334 while Jack faced his in box full of paper work. Sam was busy working in her lab throughout the morning, and then Area 51 called, so she was beamed there to help the scientists with their problem.

When Sam was beamed back, she was beamed home since it was almost ten o'clock at night. Jack was waiting for her when she was beamed into their bedroom.

"Hey, everything ok?" Jack asked as he got out of bed.

"Yeah, 'til next time."

"Have you had any dinner?"

"No. I'm not hungry, just tired," she said as she took off her BDU clothing.

"Ok, need anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go have a shower."

"Alright, I'll keep the bed warm."

"You do that." Jack watched Sam take her clothes off and walk into the bathroom and close the door.

Jack picked up the clothes that were on the floor and put them in a bag then he walk down to the kitchen where he got a bottle of water and return to the bedroom.

He put the water on Sam's nightstand, and then walked around to his side of the bed, got in and waited for her. When she walked out of the bathroom, she walked over and got into bed. She saw the bottle water, so she picked it up, opened it and drank a quarter of the bottle. Then she put the lid back on it and put it back on the nightstand, and then she laid down letting out her breath. She turned her head to see Jack looking at her.

"Thanks for the drink."

"I know what you're like, Sam." She smiled.

"I know."

Jack rolled over and turned the lamp off then rolled back on to his back. Sam rolled over towards Jack and snuggled up to his side.

"'Night, Jack."

"'Night, Sam."

Sam closed her eyes and felt Jack kissing her forehead just as she was drifting off to sleep. Jack watched her sleep for few minutes before he closed his eyes and fell into peaceful sleep himself.

The next morning, they were in the gate room when Daniel returned from PYX334 alone.

"Daniel, where is the rest of SG1?" Jack asked.

"They're still on the planet."

"So, what is going on?"

"The leader is asking for you and Sam, you two have been invited to a celebration. They are not going to start until you two are there. It was Sadiki who wanted you both there."

"The leader's daughter, why?" Sam asked.

"She's getting married and wants you both there since Jack saved her life."

"Which one was she?" Jack asked.

"She's the one with the long black hair that went down to her back side." Jack thought for a minute.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. She's what, fifteen then?"

"Yes, so what shall I tell them?" Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"I have a phone call to make," Jack said. He turned and walked out of the gate room.

Sam turned and looked at Daniel. "What about the soil for the Tok'ra?"

"They agree to it if you and Jack come."

"Ok, do we need to take anything?"

"No, everything has been provided"

"What about a wedding gift?"

"I didn't ask."

"Ok. Well when is the wedding?"

"Five hours." Sam thought about it then smiled.

"Ok, you return and tell them that we would be honored to attend the wedding."

"Ok… how long?"

"Give us four hours."

"Sure…. Bring bottle of aspirin." Sam laughed remembering the last time they were on that planet.

It was a treaty celebration, where they brought out their wine. The next day, when everyone returned to the SGC, everyone except Teal'c was suffering from a hangover.

"That was some party they put on for all of us."

"It was," Daniel agreed, smiling.

"See you in few hours."

"Ok, Sam." Sam turned and walked out of the gate room and up in to the control room, where she spoke to Walter, and then walked up the stairs to Jack's office just as the gate started spinning. She walked into his office just as he hung up the red phone.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Reynolds it taking over while we're at the wedding."

"Ok, I'm, going to head into town and get a wedding gift."

"What have you got in mind?"

"Goblets, I'll need Sergeant Siler to etch Earth's point of origin on them."

"Nice."

"I told Daniel we will be there in four hours, so it should give you time to finish your paper work," she said smiling.

"Gee thanks."

"I'll leave you to it." She walked out the door leaving Jack with his paper work.

When Sam returned two hours later, she went to find Siler, when she did, she spoke to him about the etching and handed him the goblets.

Then she walked down to the locker room where she got changed into her BDU clothing then walk down to her lab where she did some work for an hour and a half. She had just closed everything down when Siler walked in.

"Colonel Carter, is this what you wanted done?" He showed Sam the bottoms of the goblets.

"Yes, thanks for doing this Sergeant."

"You're welcome, Colonel." He turned to leave the lab just as Jack walked in.

"Hey, is that the goblets?"

"Yep, look at this." Sam showed Jack what was etched on the bottom.

"Nice." He saw Earth's point of origin and the SG1 badge etched on it.

"You like my choice?" Sam asked.

"Yep. So care to join me in some cake before we head out?" Sam smiled.

"Sure. Let me take care of this first."

Sam put the goblet back in its box, and then she wrapped it in some colored paper. When done and everything was turn off, they walked out of the room with Jack carrying the gift.

Half an hour later, they were in the gate room when the gate started spinning and the wormhole formed. Jack and Sam walked up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down. When they reached the other side, Teal'c was there waiting for them.

"Teal'c where is the welcoming party?" Jack asked as he and Sam walked down the steps.

"They are preparing for the wedding."

"Ok, lead the way." They walked side by side as they talked until they reached the village.

Teal'c led them to the leader's house. When they were near, the door opened and they saw the leader, Stephon, and his wife, J'nee, walking out with smiles on their faces.

"O'Neill, Carter, I'm pleased you have come," Stephon said.

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Come, come."

They entered to see people walking around getting everything set up. The Stephon and his J'nee showed them the back of their house. They saw people continuing with preparations for the wedding.

Daniel, Haley and Cam were talking with some of the people and showing them some Earth ideas. They saw seats next to each other with a gap between for the aisle and a wooden archway at the front, which was made out of bendable bamboo-type branches.

Cam was helping and showing two guys how to make the archway while Daniel and Haley were talking to the women who were sorting out flowers. Then when the archway was done, the women started tying small bunches of colorful flowers all over the archway, while the other women were tying some on the chairs along the aisle.

"Daniel, Haley and Mitchell have been helping out with some of your Earth ideas."

"Yes, we can see, so is there anything we can do?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Daniel mentioned the father walking down the aisle, what is that?" Jack smiled.

"Tell me about how your people get married." Jack and Stephon walked away talking leaving Sam and J'nee alone.

"Where is Sadiki?"

"She is in her room. Would you like to see her?" Sam smiled.

"Please." They walked back into the house and into Sadiki's room.

"Carter, you came." Sam walked over to the young woman and they hugged.

"Yes, I came."

"O'Neill?"

"Is talking with your father," she nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, happy. Daniel said that you and O'Neill are marrying soon, yes?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, we are."

"That is good."

"Yes it is. May I see your dress?"

"Yes." She walked across the room, opened her closet and pulled out a blue dress and sandals to match. When Sam saw it,

"Wow, that is a lovely dress."

"Thank you."

"Who made it?"

"I did myself," Sadiki said.

"It took her a day to make it."

"Really? That is fast."

"I bought heaps of cloth to make it."

"Do you have other cloth?"

"Yes."

She put the dress on her bed and walked over and opened a door, which led to another room. Sam followed her into the room where she saw different colors of fabric.

"Sadiki, why did you choose blue for your wedding dress?"

"It matches my eyes."

"Ok. If you had some help how long will it take you to make another one in a different color?"

"Not long. Why, do you want one?"

"No, what do you think if you make one in white?"

"White, why white?" J'nee asked.

"Where I'm from, wearing white on your wedding day means purity."

"I don't understand," Sadiki said.

"It means you're a virgin, no man has taken you... made love." Sadiki thought about what Sam said and remembered what Daniel had told her.

"Ah, I understand, no man has."

"Yet" Sam said.

"Yes, yet, but what should I do about the blue dress?"

"Well how about wearing it when the feast begins then you wouldn't ruin your white dress."

"Mother?"

"It is your choice."

"Mother, I want to do it."

"Alright, I'll get the other women." She hurried out the door.

"I can help with ideas."

"Please."

"Shall we get started?" Sam and Sadiki got started on the dress.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few minutes later, other women arrived. Between them they made the new wedding dress within fifteen minutes. Sam disappeared outside then returned to the room. When she walked, in Sadiki was wearing her wedding dress.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Here, I got one of the women to make this up for you." Sam stepped forward and put a flower wreath on Sadiki's head, then she handed her a bouquet of flowers. Sam stepped back.

"What is this?" Sadiki asked, touching her hair.

"It's what we call a flower wreath and the flowers in your hand are called a bouquet."

"Why do I need to carry them?"

"So no one can see your hands shake, and after the wedding later during the feast all the single women gather in the center and what you do is turn around and throw your bouquet over your shoulder." Sam said and she showed Sadiki what to do.

"Why would I do that?"

"Our tradition is that whoever catches it would be the next to marry."

"Really?"

"Yes?" There was a knock on the door. J'nee went to see who it was.

When the door opened, Stephon and Jack where there. When they walk in the other women bowed to him before they walked out of the room.

"Sadiki, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Father. Carter helped me with this dress."

"What about the blue dress?"

"I can wear it at the celebration, Father. Wearing a white dress means 'purity'."

"I know. O'Neill and Daniel told me this also. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father."

"Carter and I will leave you alone, and congratulations."

"Thank you, O'Neill," Sadiki said.

Jack and Sam walked out of the room and down to the back of the house. They talked till they reached the others. They could see the whole village was present for the wedding. When they sat down they waited like the rest of the population.

When it was time, the music started and every one turned to see Stephon and J'nee walking out of the house with Sadiki between them. All eyes followed their every step until they reached the front.

Then they watch the wedding ceremony. When it was finished a few minutes later, everyone was happy and they all clapped, and then stood up went to congratulate the couple.

When SG1, Jack and Sam went to congratulate the young couple, Jack passed them the gift.

"We got you this."

"What is it?" Sadiki asked.

"Open it," Jack said. Sadiki looked at it.

"Here let me show you," Sam said. She showed Sadiki how to open it. When the paper was removed, Sadiki opened the box.

"What is this?"

"It's what we call wedding goblets." Jack got one out.

"You put a beverage in it and drink it." He showed them.

"Thank you for your gift," the new husband said.

"There's more." Jack said. He turned the goblet upside down to show them the etching.

"Now you will always remember where they came from."

"Thank you; we will cherish this for the rest of our lives."

"You're welcome." Then they stepped aside so others could congratulate them.

Jack and Sam talked and mingled with others from the village. When it was starting to get dark and the fires were lit, the feast began. Women showed up with plates full of food and drinks like last time.

The music was playing, and then everyone cheered when the bride and groom arrived. Sadiki had changed into her blue dress for the evening. Everyone had a wonderful time.

As the evening drew to a close, SG1, Jack, and Sam walked back to the guest house where they were staying. Sam made sure that both she and Jack took a couple of aspirin and drank lots of water before going to bed.

The next morning, Daniel, Cam and Haley walked out with hangovers. Jack's and Sam's heads were throbbing but not as bad as the last time they were there. They talked while getting cleaned up.

Jack and Sam left after having some coffee; they walked to Stephon's house where they talked with him about the soil. He agreed to let the Tok'ra take some soil. After spending an hour talking with Stephon, Jack and Sam left to head back to Earth. SG1 was staying for another two days.

When they return back to earth and had their shower and check-ups. They went to get some lunch before starting work for few hours since they return back earth side just before lunch which it was still early morning on the planet.

The next day, Sam was called to the Alpha Site. She spent two days there fixing a number of problems. When she returned she was tired. After her post mission exam, she went to get some late lunch since it was almost three in the afternoon. Then she went to check on a couple of things in her lab. She had just gotten started when Jack walked in.

"Hey." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"You look tired. Did you get any sleep?"

"No. As soon as I got there, I was fixing one problem after another. Sixty percent of the problems were caused by one scientist alone."

"Dr Smith?"

"Yep. I'm just doing a few things before going home."

"Ok when you're ready I'll get an airman to take you home; you're not fit to drive."

"I know."

"I'll bring something home for dinner. What would you like?"

"I don't know, I'll leave it up to you."

"Ok, don't stay to long."

"I won't."

Sam left the base an hour later to go home to bed since she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Over the next few weeks, things were busy for Sam. She was either at the SGC, Alpha Site, Gamma Site, Area 51, or on one of the ships fixing one of their engine problems.

Jack always made sure Sam had her Friday afternoons off so she could go to Denver to get her wedding dress completed and fitted, and also to give her time to check on how things are coming along with the wedding.

When it was Thanksgiving, Jack and Sam celebrated it at their home, with Sam's side of the family showing up for it since Sam was on call over the holiday. Every one enjoyed themselves and Sam and Mark caught up on family life.

On the day after Thanksgiving, Sam was called back to the

Alpha Site; she received a phone call at 0200. She was away for three days. When she returned, she was tired but pleased to be back and to see Jack again.

A week before Christmas, Jack and Sam flew to Washington where they were attending the President's Christmas ball. They stayed the night at a hotel before returning to Colorado the next day.

When it was Christmas, Daniel went to spend it with Sarah Gardener, while Teal'c left to visit with his family. Cassie, Jack and Sam flew to Jack's parents' place for the Christmas holidays. They used one of the Ancient ships to fly to Chicago.

Jack parked the ship in a shed, which was on his parents' property. Jack's parents paid to have it built for when Jack and Sam travelled in the gate ship.

Jack got Sam a necklace and perfume. Sam got Jack a bottle of after shave and the latest DVD of The Simpsons. They got Cassie gift certificates for her to use at any store in the Mall.

They spent four days with Jack's parents before returning to Colorado Springs. For Sam's birthday, Jack took her out to dinner and dancing for the evening.

When it was New Year's, they celebrated at the Academy Hotel. Most all of the SGC personnel and their families were there, including George Hammond and his family. Every one enjoyed themselves and there were no problems during the evening. Everyone was with someone when they brought in the New Year.

On the fourth of January, Jack and Sam been invited off world for a wedding with SG1, then two days later they were invited to another celebration on another planet. When they returned to the SGC, Walter was waiting for them in the gate room

"Walter is everything ok?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir. Colonel Carter, you're needed at the Alpha Site, ASAP."

"Thanks, Sergeant. Can you dial it up?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What do you think could be wrong this time, Sam?"

"I don't know, Daniel." Then the gate started spinning.

"We'll see you when you get back, Sam," Jack said.

"Sure, Can you call...?"

"I'll take care of everything. You do what you do best."

"Thanks." When the wormhole was formed, Sam walked back up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down.

"Come on. Doc will be waiting with her needles." SG1 followed Jack out of the gate room.

At the end of January, Jack and Sam had their engagement party at the Double Tree Hotel. Their families were also staying at the hotel. There were over five hundred guests at the party.

When they walked into the room, Jack was wearing navy pants and jacket with white shirt. Sam was wearing blue horizon sleek and sophisticated top with pleated bodice and flattering halter neckline with short satin A-line skirt and shoes to match.

They talked and mingled with everyone at the party. When Sam saw her father, she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Dad, I'm so happy you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it, you know that."

"I know. Are you and Selmak having a good time?"

"Yep. Looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yes. In seventeen days you will be walking me down the aisle."

"We are looking forward to that day."

"We?" Sam raised her eye brows

"Sel and me." Sam smiled.

"Ah."

"How many guests are going to be at the wedding?"

"About a thousand."

"That's a lot of people, Sam."

"Yes, I know" Jack walked over and joined them.

"Dad, I'm pleased you could make it." They hugged warmly.

"I just told Sam, I wouldn't miss it."

"That's good. How are things...?"

"Good, we have ten gardens going, but the fruit trees that I took to the planet aren't doing well."

"Why's that, Dad?"

"We need bees."

"Of course, so you need what sort of bees?" Jack asked.

"Honey bees are the best, I'm going to be buying bee hives and taking them back with me."

"Ok, what about the bees?"

"Well I'll put them to sleep for twelve hours while they are in the hives. So by the time they come to, their hives will be on the new planet."

"Ok, will you need any help?"

"I have everything sorted out, Jack."

"Ok." They talked for a few more minutes before they parted ways.

When Jack and Sam finally got home, it was after two in the morning. After completing their nightly routines, they both fell asleep in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.

Coming soon: From This Moment


	18. Author Note

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story _**Shindig **_If you haven't review yet, please do so

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
